Disaster
by Flaws
Summary: Namine went into a all boys' high school to meet her long lost brother, Cloud Strife. All she ever wanted was just to meet him. What if that's not the only thing that happen to her during her days in Twilight Boys' High School? RikuNamineRoxas *COMPLETED*
1. News

I've got the idea of writing this story after reading **Sugar, Spice, Revenge and Boxer?**, by **Couture. Doll**. But it is a very interesting and funny story though.

This story is about a 17-year-old girl, Mizuki Namine who has been looking for informations about her elder brother, Cloud Strife for years. And one day, her friend, Wakka told her that her brother is a teacher of a all boys high school. Namine left her school, Destiny Girls' High School and went into the school where her brother is, looking for him, hoping to reunion with him. What if something happened to her, making her life more complicated instead of living with her brother together happily? Her only goal is to meet her brother only.

This story took place in Japan, not US despite their names. And I know it sounded wierd for Cloud to have a different first name as he was Namine's brother, but the reason will be explained in the story, so if you want to know why, read it! I think it's a very nice story. This is my very first story, so I really hope you can review after reading. Thank you.

I own nothing. Now, enjoy! Remember to review after reading!

* * *

News

"Namine?" The red-haired girl softly said, not wanting to startle her friend.

"Yes, Kairi?"

"Are you still thinking about your brother?"

Namine blinked and turned her head to look at her friend's eyes directly. "Of course, why do you ask me this out of a sudden?"

"Are you still looking for information about him?"

Namine turned her head back to her drawing and continue colouring it. She nodded her head and added a 'uhm-hm'. "I'll go around searching for him during weekends too."

"NAMINE!" A voice called from behind.

"What's wrong, Wakka?" Namine put her drawing on the bench and stood up.

"I've got your brother's information!" Wakka said with delight.

"Really?"

-----

"He's currently teaching in Twilight Boys' High School." Wakka sat down in front of Kairi and Namine.

"You meant he's a teacher?" Kairi asked.

Wakka smile and nod his head. "That's great! I'll go look for him then," Namine smile.

"What?! Namine are you out of your mind? He's in a _all boys' _school!" Kairi put a little pressure at the 'all boys' part by lowering her voice a little and drag them a little when saying.

"I know, all I need to do is to make myself a guy." Namine smiled.

"Don't tell me you're going for a sex change..." Wakka raise one of his eyebrow. Namine used her sketchpad and hit Wakka's head. "Disguise is all I need to do, silly."

After that, Namine went back to their dorm. "Namine, please reconsider it! It's not safe for a girl to go such a..." Kairi hesitate whether to continue the sentence or not.

"A dangerous and unsafe place when there are boys everywhere, right?" Namine finished the sentence for Kairi as she pulled out her suitcase. Kairi looked at her feet. "Don't worry, my best friend! I'll be fine."

"Where are you heading to?" Kairi asked with concern when Namine opened the door.

"To the salon," Namine smile widely. "Wanna come along with me?"

Kairi nodded her head quickly and ran beside Namine.

-----

"What the hell did you just say?!" The black-haired hairdresser exclaimed.

"I said, I need you to change me into a boy." Namine repeated, Kairi gulped.

"I'm sorry, but Miss Mizuki. But this is a salon, not a place for sex change..." The hairdresser stopped cutting the customer's hair and turned around with a I'm-sorry-but-I-can't-do-anything-for-you look on his face as he shrugged.

"C'mon, please Zack! I really need your help!" Namine pleaded with her hands together.

"So what if I help you? You have nothing that makes you look like a boy..." Zack turned around and continue cutting the customer's hair.

"That's why I'm asking you, this expert to help me! Please, Zack... You're the only one who can help me!"

"But as you can see, I'm busy now. So you'll have to wait a little while for me to entertain you, ladies." Zack turned his head and gave them a quick wink before turning his head back to the customer's hair.

"Thank you! I love you, Zack Fair!" Namine jumped up with joy.

-----

"So, first... To get you look like a boy, you need a haircut..." Zack fold his arms while leaning against the couch.

"Can't you use a wig?" Namine asked. "I've been keeping my hair for so long! They're my life!"

"So next time if I want to take away your life, I'll cut your hair." Zack and Kairi laughed. "That's one of a great way to kill people without getting our hands stained!" Zack laughed at his own joke. Namine stepped on Zack's foot, causing him to yelp out loud.

"Ouch! That hurts to the frickin' core!" Zack rubbed his foot. He gulped and cleared his throat once he saw Namine gave him a death glare. "Okay... We'll get you to try some wigs then."

-----

"How 'bout this?" Zack put on a bowl-cut wig on Namine's hair.

"What's with that? Retro? Of course it's a no." Kairi shook her head.

"Hey, I need to get some of this out too!" He pouted as he remove the wig off Namine's head. Zack then took a black wig with long fringes.

"Are you trying to make her look like an emo?" Kairi frowned as she shook her head.

"Hell no! This looks as if she's a pervert!" Kairi shook her head as Zack put on a weird looking wig on Namine.

"Nope, that made her looked like a nerd..." Again...

"Nope, that made her looked like a playboy..." And again...

A few more 'nopes' coming out from Kairi's mouth, Zack took out a short brown wig which spikes up behind like his. Kairi smiled and put her thumb up. "Perfect!"

"Really?" Namine muttered. Zack spun her around and Namine smiled as she look into the mirror. "Is this really me?" Namine then know that hair can make a person's appearance look totally different.

"Howdy there!" A familiar cheery voice said.

"Selphie! And Yuffie, both of you came!" Kairi stood up.

"I've heard about it, Wakka told us everything. So we came to see how's things goin'." Yuffie grinned. "Looks like everything going on well."

"And how in the earth you know both of us would be here?" Kairi raised one of her eyebrow.

Yuffie shrugged, "Intuition." Kairi rolled her eyes.

"So... Next, to the clothing stores!" Zack pulled Namine out of the chair.

-----

"Glad that your chest are flat..." Zack said as he chose tops for Namine. "How about this?"

It's a grey and white checkered button-up shirt. "It looks great."

"Then we'll be buying this then." After Zack picked out about 30 tops and 5 hoodies for Namine, she chose 25 tops out of 30 and all 5 hoodies and they went to the cashier and pay for the tops. "Next, we should go buy some pants for you."

"How's this?" Zack asked. He took out a black jeans. Namine nod. "I'm not really picky about jeans."

"Okay then, with that, I'll pick some jeans for you then." Zack smiled. Namine saw Zack taking out skinny jeans, demin jeans and 3/4 pants. Some of the 3/4 pants are checkered with two different matching coloured thin lines on it.

"Okay, now. You've got to buy some belts." Zack smiled. Namine and the girls nodded their heads in unison.

"Dude, he's really an expert... He's not only good at cutting people's hair, he's also good at buying clothes too! He has great sense of fashion." Selphie whispered.

"No wonder he has so many girls' eyes on him..." Namine muttered.

"There, how about this?" Zack showed Namine a belt with a skull.

"Is that what boys normally like?" Namine stared at the skull, with a dumbfound face.

"Well, that's what most of the boys would put on nowadays." Zack grinned. "So, how's this? Wanna buy this?" Namine nodded her head.

"One belt is enough... Now what's next?" Zack contemplate thoroughly. "Ties! I'll go get some ties for you."

"Ties?" Namine echoed. Zack nodded his head. "You need it to match some of your button-up tops"

Namine sighed and nod her head and followed Zack obediently.

After buying 5 different ties, Zack ask Namine if there's anything left out.

"Tampons!" Namine said.

"What the...?!" Zack looked at Namine. "What's with you? Buying tampons?!"

"You know... Every month... Girls..." Namine gestured some wierd actions with her hands that makes Zack confuse.

"Okay okay, I got it... Now go, I'll wait for you at the nearby dessert shop."

Namine blushed a little and ran to a shop that sells what she wants.

-----

"Now, is there anything you had not bought?" Zack asked, taking a spoonful of his ice-cream into his mouth.

"Hm..." Namine place her head in between her index-finger and thumb. "I don't think so..."

"Okay, good. Now this is my number, address and e-mail... Keep me contacted okay? If you need someone to listen to your troubles, telling you how to act more like a boy, what does boys normally like and behave or telling you some bedtime stories or whatever, just call me." Zack said as he wrote down his number, address and e-mail on a piece of paper and pass it to Namine. "And when you got holidays, remember to visit us."

"Thank you," Namine blush a little and take the piece of paper from Zack's hand.

"And this is the paper for your transfer to the all boys' school. It's all written that you're recommended to go there." Yuffie smiled. "I've made it as real as possible, I don't think that anyone would know that it's a fake."

"Yuffie... thank you, all of you!"

* * *

Once again, review!

I have no idea why Zack came into my mind when I thought who is the one to help Namine other than Selphie, Yuffie and Kairi. And Zack is also one of the character to makes this story funny. I've made the way he talk funny and carefree. While Namine is a serious and stubborn yet fun person. And of course, Kairi is a kind and caring person who is willing to do anything for her friend.

Thank you, I hope you had enjoyed the story!


	2. Last day

Okay, second chapter is up. This chapter is not really funny to me, but I'll make chapter four funny as the next chapter is a flashback. So, enjoy the story and review, yeah?

I own nothing!

* * *

Last day

"So, are you going to leave now?" Kairi asked sadly.

"Nope, I'll leave tomorrow," Namine took a deep breathe of the air, taking the scent of the trees and grass and smile sweetly. "I would want to spend one last day in Destiny Girls' High before leaving."

With that, Kairi finally smile. "There! You look better like that! You've been sulking the whole day!" Namine said.

-----

"I'll help you pack." Kairi volunteered. "Thanks." Namine smiled.

After packing everything into the suitcase, Kairi plopped onto her own bed. "I seriously don't want you to leave... But knowing you, I know you won't change your mind easily once you've decided to do something..." Kairi look down at the floor and putting on a small smile. "But can you please reconsider it? This is not something to play or joke around with! Being in a all _boys'_school? Namine--" Kairi was cut off by Namine.

"You know how important my brother is to me, right? We lived and grew up together in the orphanage, you should know why, Kairi." Namine stood up and turned around to face Kairi. "My mother passed away once she gave birth to me, my father got into an accident when I was 5 and has been in a coma since then. And my only kin besides my father is Takeru-nii-san. It's all my fault that my brother is nowhere found. I have to find him no matter what." Namine sat next to Kairi and held her cold hands, "I'll be fine, don't worry, I promise I'll text you everyday alright?"

Kairi nod her head, "I understand Namine, but promise me that you won't be doing anything foolish okay? Inform us when you need help and remember, it's a _must_." Kairi wipe away her tears. "Now, shall we go down for supper? It's going to be the last supper that we are going to have together."

"We should ask Selphie and the others to come too," Namine suggested.

_Knock knock knock knock_

Namine knocked the door four times at once before Yuffie opened the door. "Howdy there, girliefriends!" Yuffie giggled.

"Hey Yuff, wanna come for supper with us? Ask Selphie to come too!" Namine grinned.

"Sure! Why not? You're going to treat us, ya? Haha," Yuffie shouted for Selphie after that. "SELPHIE! NAMINE AND KAIRI ARE ASKING US OUT FOR SUPPER! ARE YOU DONE DOING YOUR SO WHAT CALLED BUSINESS IN THE TOILET?!" Namine and Kairi laughed a little at Yuffie.

"Okay, okay! I'm done now geez..." Selphie flushed the toilet bowl. "Hey Nams! Kairi too!" Namine and Kairi could feel wetness and coldness on their shoulder as Selphie patted them. "Geez, Selphie! Wipe your hands before touching us! Your hand are so cold!" Kairi shove Selphie's hand off her shoulder. Namine just chuckled at them.

"C'mon, let's go. It's now 1.30am, we have lessons tomorrow, remember? I'm glad that tomorrow's lessons starts at 9.30am..." Namine smiled goofily.

-----

"So Nams, when are you leavin'?" Selphie asked.

"Tomorrow's evening," Namine turned her head and smile to Selphie.

"Aw... We're so going to miss you!" Selphie hugged Namine from behind.

"Okay, now are we going to speed up? Because once it's late, we'll wake up late tomorrow for lessons if we do not fasten our pace... And I'm so not going for detention with Mr. Gloomy," Yuffie folded her hands.

"Who's the 'Mr. Gloomy' you're referring to?" Kairi asked. "Mr. Sephiroth, of course! Didn't you know?" Selphie laughed.

"Okay, we're here. I'll treat you girls, so buy whatever you want." Namine said, turning back to the girls who was laughing at Kairi for not knowing Sephiroth's nickname.

-----

Namine open her eyes as she heard the alarm clock on the white nightstand beside her white bed. She turn off it and get off from her bed to get ready for school. "Kairi, wake up. It's time for school."

Kairi reluctantly open her eyes. "Mornin' Namine..." She muttered as she rub her eyes lazily.

Namine chuckled. "I'll go take a shower first."

After 15 minutes, Namine came out from the bathroom. "Kairi, it's your turn." She said as she dry her long light blonde hair with her white towel.

Namine went to the mirror and tie her brownish-red school tie. After tying her tie, she adjust her white blouse and her long sleeve neatly. "Guess today's the last day I'll be putting on this uniform..." She muttered to herself and adjust her brownish-red skirt. By the time she already put on her knee-length socks and black shoes, Kairi came out from the bathroom.

-----

"Alright class, get back to your seats darlings." Miss Lockhart said with her usual happy voice.

"She is beautiful as usual..." Namine muttered.

"Alright class, I suppose you all had finished the English essay that I've assigned to you girls two days ago?" Miss Lockhart assumed.

"Yes Miss Lockhart." The class smiled.

"Good, that is one of the reason why I came to a all girls' school! Girls are more responsible and obedient than the boys. I wonder why my boyfriend says that boys' school is much better..." Miss Lockhart said with her index finger at her chin.

"Miss Lockhart, I didn't mean anything offensive, but I think he's being sexist..." A short brown haired girl said.

"Well, I guess... Maybe I'll give him a great lecture this afternoon." Miss Lockhart smiled to herself while clapping her hand once. "Oh, I've forgotten to ask you girls to hand up those wonderful and interesting essay you girls had finished." Miss Lockhart knocked her head with her fist lightly while winking. The class laughed at how adorable she is. "Now girls, hand up your essays to Miss Mizuki please." Miss Lockhart looked at Namine with a smile and slightly nod her head. Namine stood up and went around to collect the homework.

"Thank you, Mizuki-chan." Miss Lockhart smile sweetly to Namine while taking the essays from Namine's arms. "I'll treat you a cup of coffee one day."

Namine shook her head. "It's okay, Miss Lockhart." Namine smile to Miss Lockhart in return and went back to her seat.

_I'm really glad that I have such a great and friendly teacher like Miss Lockhart... She is so open and active, Her boyfriend is so lucky to have such a girlfriend. And speaking about it, she is not shy to hide anything from us, whatever we ask her about her personal life, she would told us enthusiastically. And when we need extra help for our studies, she would remain in school to teach and explain to us the part where we don't understand. And of course, calling her boyfriend, telling him that she couldn't meet up with him, but her boyfriend doesn't mind at all, he is a teacher too after all... Where could we find such a great teacher? I sure do hope that there's great teacher like her in Twilight Boys' High..._

Namine thought to herself, being oblivious to her surroundings.

-----

"Hey Nams, why are you staring at the air? Is there anything interesting about it?" Yuffie whispered to Namine's ear as she look at the direction where Namine is staring.

"Huh? Wh-what?" Namine blinked. "O-oh, I was thinking about how's boys' school are like, you know... Miss Lockhart's boyfriend said that boys are better."

"Oh... I see, so don't forget to tell us how it's like when you're in there! I would want to know too!" Yuffie grinned.

"S-sure!" Namine gave a nervous laugh to Yuffie.

"Alright, lesson's over! Have a nice day class! Bye! And let's hope that my boyfriend will admit that girls are better than boys after getting a lecture from me this afternoon!" Miss Lockhart laughed.

-----

The rest of the day went by fast. It was one of the best and worst day for her ; Namine is having great fun with Yuffie, Kairi and Selphie during lessons and breaktime. But at the same time, she is sad as she's leaving them, she wants to cry, but she can't. She must not cry or else the girls will be crying too, especially _Kairi_... She can break the record as Namine still remembers she cried for 5 days and night after one of a boy from the orphanage destroyed her Care bear. She would probably cry out a river within 1 hour if Namie cry in front of them because she's leaving and couldn't bear leaving her best friends.

"Finally! School's over!" Selphie jumped up of joy. Yuffie stretched and Kairi chuckled. "Dudette, I wonder how's Miss Lockhart's boyfriend is like..."

"Why are you thinking about that out of a sudden, Yuffie?" Kairi asked.

"Well, she has been speaking about him during most of our lessons, right?" Yuffie said.

The conversation goes on until they reached their dorms. "Bye Nams and Kai! We'll be meeting you two cool dudettes at 5!" Selphie winked before closing the door.

"Let's go back to our dorm and rest before you leave, Namine," Kairi pulled Namine's hand gently and went back to their dorms.

-----

"Now Namine, remember to keep me contacted once in a while, if possible everyday, alright?" Kairi's voice is full of concern.

"Whoa, then my phone bills will get me bankrupt..." Namine joked, Kairi frowned and place her hands beside her hips. "Okay, okay. I got it, I'll call Zack and you everyday and report what had happened on that particular day okay?" Namine made a circle with her index finger and thumb. "Better, Miss Makino?" Kairi smiled with satisfaction and nod her head

"Now I've got to go now," Namine pulled her suitcase.

"Take care, Nams! We're going to miss you a hell lot!" Yuffie bid farewell to Namine and blow her nose in a tissue paper hard. Namine raised her right eyebrow with disgust.

"Take a good take of yourself, Namine!" Selphie tried not to cry.

"Take care of yourself, Namine. Remember to keep me contacted and don't get yourself into any trouble alright?" Kairi hugged Namine, followed by Yuffie and Selphie, it's a group hug.

"Okay, I've got to go now girlfriends." Namine smiled and get into the cab.

"Bye, Nams!" Yuffie waved her hand with the stained tissue in her hand. "We'll miss you!"

* * *

Okay, that's the end of chapter 2. Review?


	3. Past

Third chapter is up. I own nothing.

* * *

Past

Namine went into the cab and wave to her friends. "Twilight Boys' High, sir," Namine told the driver the location where she wants to go. When the cab were about 10 kilometres away from her school, Namine stopped looking behind and turn around.

_"Takeru-nii-san..._" Namine recalled the flashback.

Flashback

"Takeru-nii! My basketball went out of the gate!" Namine yelled.

"No worries, I'll get it back for you, Namine," The short spiky blonde haired boy assured his younger sister.

The basketball kept on rolling down the hill. "Takeru-nii! It's okay, come back, you'll get lost if you go any further!" Namine shouted for her brother, but there's no response coming from him.

Several minutes later, Namine's brother still hasn't come back. Fear started to creep up, tears started falling down from her eyes. "Takeru-nii! Where are you?" Namine kept on shouting for a few times, but there was still no response.

End of flashback

From that day onwards, Namine kept on thinking about her brother, looking for information and searching for him. She has always been feeling guilty for causing her brother to be nowhere found. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Are you crying, miss?" The driver asked.

Namine looked up. "My name's Barret, I know it's stupid for me to tell you my name when I won't be meeting you again, but I think I can talk to you as the journey from Destiny Island to Twilight Town is pretty long."

Namine smiled a little to assure him that she's fine. "I'm fine, thank you."

"So, miss--" Barret was cutted off by Namine.

"You can just call me Namine."

"Alright, Miss. Namine, I hope you don't mind me asking you, but why do you want to go to a boys' school? Are you visiting your boyfriend?" He laughed.

Namine blushed a little. "No, I'm not. I'm visiting my brother," She lied as she can't possibly tell him that she's going to a boys' school when she's a girl, right? But going there to meet her brother is the reason why she went into this school.

"Oh, I see. How old is your brother then?" Barret asked politely.

"He's about..." Namine counted. "23 this year. He's teaching in Twilight Boys' High."

"Oh, I see."

Namine just chuckled. "So, are you planning to live there with your brother? 'Cause I've just seen you putting your suitcase at the back of the car." Barret asked.

"Y-yeah," Namine was pretty annoyed with him as he kept on asking questions. She twitched her eyebrows a little and fold her arms to control her anger.

After about one and a half hour, the journey finally end. Namine is already in Twilight Town. "Barret, you can drop me off at a place with washrooms around? I need it urgently."

Barret nod and drop Namine at the patrol station, he need to refill his patrol too. "Do you need the directions to Twilight Boys' High?"

Namine nodded her head. "Okay, when you walk out from here, turn to your left and keep walking straight 'till you reach a market. Then from there, you turn to your right and keep walking straight, then you will saw Green Orb Girls' High across the road, in front of Twilight Boys' High."

"Thank you, Barret. Here, this is the fee for the ride," Namine said as she handed the money to Barret, after he gave her back the change, Namine ran to the toliet and get changed.

Namine put on a black shirt and a blue hoodie for her upper body and wear a black skinny jeans for the lower body and a pair of black hi-cut sneakers. She put on the skull belt that Zack bought for her and the wig. "Alright, you can do it, Namine!" Namine said as she punch the air. When she opened the door, she purposely walk like a boy so that no one suspect that she's a girl.

When Namine walked pass Barret, she lowered her head a little so that he won't recognise her.


	4. New School

I think this chapter is fun to write. And I've managed to make the characters that are mentioned in this chapter to say or do something funny, and I will write chapter 5 until there is one more review. I think the next chapter will be interesting.

I own nothing.

* * *

New School

Namine took a deep breath before stepping in her new school. "You can do it, Namine... You can do it, Namine... You can do it Namine..." She kept chanting the sentence again and again softly, so that no one can hear her. And finally, she reached the general office, she stopped repeating the sentence and cleared her throat, she took another deep breath before pushing the clear, glass door. "Yes, how may I help you?" A voice asked. Namine jumped a little.

_This is the first time I see a man sitting in the office to give service to the people in school here..._

"What do you want me to help you with?" The voice asked again, pulling Namine back to the earth from her thought. "I've just transferred here, sir." Namine said as she passed the pupil's information paper to the him.

_At least, he's not acting like a girl..._

"My name is Xemnas," The man spoke with his scary voice. He has dark skin, orange eyes and spiky, long grey hair. "Good to know that you're good in basketball, you can consider about joining the school basketball team, Shuguru Takeshi."

_Shuguru Takeshi?! What's that?! Did Yuffie chose this name for me?_

"There you go," Xemnas passed Namine a paper to register the basketball team. "You can fill this form if you want to join."

Namine nodded her head as she took the form from the scary looking man, if he wasn't in office wear, he would look like a murderer or an ex-criminal, well he already did... Namine turned her body and walked towards the door, but stopped and turned to walked back to Xemnas like a robot, she hasn't move her pose since she took the form. Her right hand was 90 degree with the form and another was holding on to her suitcase. "What is it?" Xemnas asked.

"Uh... Xemnas-dono, may I ask which is my dorm?" Namine asked, bending down.

"You'll know once you get the hell out of here. Now get out, I've got work to do." Namine gulped and went outside.

"What the hell is with that attitude?!" Namine muttered when she is at the hallway. "You'll know once you get the hell out of here. Now get out, I've got work to do." Namine imitate Xemnas sarcastically. "Go. To. Hell."

-----

"Hey, you must be a newcomer." Another fierce looking person spoke.

_Not another gorilla looking person..._

The person walked forward, dude... He _stinks _like hell! Namine held her breath and asked. "What do you want?" She spoke with a low voice, wanting to act more like a boy.

"Want to join us?!"

"What?" Namine took two steps back.

"WE'RE THE BOXING CLUB, THE FIRST DORM!" The gorilla looking guy outstretched his hand. "XALDIN'S THE NAME! NICE TO MEET YOU, WEAK FRUIT!"

"What the... Weak _fruit_?! What's with you?! Do you know the basis of manners?!" Namine shouted. "AND I'M NOT INTERESTED IN JOINING YOUR BOXING CLUB!"

"Look, you looked weak, so you have to join us! Take a look!" He showed off his muscles.

"Whatever, but I'm not going to join you - not interested. And you smelled as if you've just fell into the garbage," Namine rolled her eyes and walked to the other side.

Xaldin raised his armpit high to smell it. "Do I really smell?" He turned around to face the rest of the boxing members. All of the members fainted once they smelt the smell of his armpit.

-----

When Namine was in the garden, the same question was asked again... "You must be the newcomer!" Another weird looking guy popped out of nowhere. "Come to the third dorm, the drama club?" The pink-haired guy asked.

"Uh... not interested, sorry..." Namine walked away from the weirdo.

_What's with this school?! It's full of weirdos! But for the sake of onii-san, I MUST endure it!_

"Hey, wanna join us?" A low voice asked. "I'm the leader of the seventh dorm, the magic club."

"What the hell?! Magic club? What's that?!" After Namine grumpily said, the blonde boy chuckled and lifted his hand which held onto Namine's cellphone. Namine widen her eyes and put her hand into her pocket to check if her cellphone is in it. "Hey! You pickpocket! That's my cellphone!" Namine grabbed her phone, not wanting him to take a look at her cell phone's wallpaper. It's her and Kairi. The picture was taken before she knew about her brother is teaching in this school which is full of weirdos.

"Relax, I have no intention to steal, I just want you to know what's magic club."

"Okay, I get it now. But sorry, I'm not interested." Namine put her cellphone into her pocket and walked away. _Please... No more weirdos anymore!!_

When Namine walked past the library, a voice spoke from behind. "Do you want to join us? The sixth dorm, science club."

"No, not interested." Namine said without turning her head and ran away.

_Is this what Xemnas-dono is talking about?! Is this the way that they get people to join their dorm?!_

-----

Namine stopped at the stadium, panting as she bent down.

_Seriously, I wonder why did onii-san say this is a wonderful school?!_

"Hey... you're new here, right?" A voice spoke.

"No, no, no and NO! I'm not joining you guys!" Namine shouted as she stood up.

"Whoa... I guess you're not interested of joining us, the tenth dorm. Well, I'm going to introduce myself anyways, since you'll be here for the next few years..." The boy who has long, grey hair with spikes up a little behind said coldly. "I'm Hisagi Riku, nice to meet you, and I'm the captain of basketball club in the other word, I'm the leader of our dorm."

When that guy was about to leave, Namine stopped him. "My name is Shuguru Takeshi"

"Ah..." That guy answered coldly.

"Do you mind... if I join your dorm?"

That guy turned his body around. "Sure, I welcome you to our dorm."

-----

Namine followed Riku behind. "So, are you in the basketball team before transferring here?"

"No, but I often practice with my friends."

"Oh..."

Riku stopped as he insert the key into the keyhole. When Riku stepped in, he stepped aside to let Namine in. Namine bowed as she stepped into the room. She was shocked when she realised how many people are there in the room.

"Hey ya, newcomer!" A red-head went up and placed his right arm around Namine's shoulder as his left hand was holding onto a soda. "What's ya name?"

"Uh... Shuguru Takeshi... Nice to meet you."

"Oh, the name's Ashida Axel, just call me Axel will do, A-X-E-L got it memorized?" He smiled warmly. "C'mon in!" He patted Namine's back hard enough to make her fall.

"Haha! I can't believe that you joined us! You're such a weak fruit!"

_Is these two words 'weak fruit' a favourite phrase of this school?!_

"It's not because of that! It's because you had slapped his back too hard, Axel." A voice laughed, but the voice was louder and louder as the person is speaking. "You okay?" A hand appeared in front of Namine. She took the hand with a 'thank you'.

"I'm Sora, c'mon in!" He pulled Namine into the living room.

_This dorm is BIG!_

"This is Roxas." He pointed at a short, spiky dirty blonde haired boy. He smiled to Namine. "Hi, nice to meet you, Takeshi."

"And this is Zexion." He pointed a guy with his fringes covered his right eye. "Hey..."

"Don't mind this emo, c'mon! I'll tell you where is your room, then we'll give you a tour around this school."

-----

Their room was really big! There are four bedrooms. Each room will have two person sharing, for now. Each bedroom has one bathroom. And in the mini kitchen, there is one too. "There, guess you will be having a room for yourself, Takeshi." Sora said as he opened the door. "Zexion likes to be alone, so he'll have a room by himself. Riku and Axel's room is at the left which is in front of Zexion's room, and mine and Roxas's will be in front of your room, and of course, Zexion will be next to you."

"Thank you, Sora," Namine smiled.

"I'll leave you alone for a moment, you have to unpack before having a tour around this school."

After 5 minutes, Axel shouted which had caused Namine to shout too. "HEY YA!"

"W-what?!"

"I came to see what are you up to." Axel grinned.

"As you can see,I'm unpacking my suitcase, Mister Red-Head..." Namine said as she walked up to her closet.

Axel sat on Namine's bed, grinning but stopped once he saw two strange boxes at the side Namine's suitcase. He took out and laughed out loud.

_Oh shit!_

"What's up, Axel?" Zexion asked, coming into Namine's room with the others behind him. Namine quickly ran to Axel, trying to snatch the two boxes of tampons away from Axel's hand. Axel raise his hand up high so that Namine couldn't reach.

"Look what I've found when I'm about to ask if this fruit is ready for a tour?" He waved his hand which has the tampons.

Sora went up and took the boxes away from Axel. "What is this doing in your suitcase, Takeshi?" He frowned a little as he showed Namine the boxes, waiting for an explanation.


	5. New Friends

A long chapter. This chapter is "New Friends (I)". Yes, there will be "New Friends (II)" Which is the next chapter. And I own nothing.

* * *

New Friends (I)

Namine is starting to panic.

_Think, Namine, THINK! C'mon... C'mon... Ah ha!_

"Well, these are for my younger sister!" Namine said, hoping the guys would believe her.

"Two boxes?" Sora raised one eyebrow in a questioning way.

"Well... uh... One is for her, and one is for me!"

"You? Don't tell me..."

"No! Of course not! Because I often get nosebleeds! And there will be lots of, lots of, looooooooots of blood flowing down from my nose..."

Namine gave them a nervous laugh and took one box of tampons away from Sora's hand and took one tampon out from the box and hesitantly put the tampon into her nostril, the guys had a disgust look on their faces. "Yike... Good idea of stopping blood from flowing out from your nose..." Axel muttered. "You're really a fruit! Haha!"

"Okay, that's enough, .let's get out and after 15 minutes later, we'll take you out for a tour, okay? And no one is suppose to come in, I don't wish to see such a disgusting act again..." Riku said to the other four guys.

The guys went out to the living room. "Haha! Check it out, Zexion! TAMPONS!" Axel laughed as he walked towards the door and placed his arms around Zexion's shoulder while walking.

"Phew... Guess it's all over..." Namine suddenly remembered that the tampon is still in her right nostril, she quickly took out the tampon. "Yike! I need to find onii-san... _fast_!"

-----

After 10 minutes, Namine went out to the living room.

"Hey, the fruit is out... Guess we'll bring him for a tour..." Axel laughed.

"Stop calling him that, Axel..." Sora hit the back of Axel's head. Roxas just snickered at his act. "You ready?"

Namine just gave him a nod. "Okay, let's go then," Riku went to open the door.

-----

"This is the cafeteria, every Monday, it will open at 6am and close at 9.30pm, every Tuesday to Friday, it will open at 7am and close at 10pm, and during weekends it will open at 6am and close at 12am in the morning," Sora told Namine when they reached the cafeteria. "Wanna get some drinks, guys?"

"Sure! I'll have soda!" Axel ordered.

"Ice lemon tea for me..." Zexion muttered.

"I'll have a can milo," Riku told Sora.

"Sea-Salt Ice Cream please," Roxas smiled. "And you?" Roxas looked at Namine.

"W-well... I don't know... Guess I won't have anything..." Namine smiled.

"No way... You're new around here, you should try the food in our school!" Roxas patted Namine's shoulder. "Why don't you have sea-salt ice cream?"

"S-sure... Thanks," Namine blush a little.

"Okay then, I'll go get them," Sora grinned before going to order the drinks and ice creams. "There you go! Let's continue the tour then!" The guys nodded their heads.

-----

"And this is the library, there's the washroom," Sora took a sip of his coke.

After 50 minutes, they finally reach the final part of the tour. "And this, is the indoor basketball court. We normally practice here, but we would go to the stadium first, to do warm-ups like jogging, push-ups, sit-ups and such, you'll know tomorrow," Axel hitted Namine's back, which caused her to almost choke at her ice cream, Axel laughed at her.

"Well, let's go back to our dorm then. We still have to get up early tomorrow," Sora smiled.

"Yeah... Today's a pretty long day, isn't it?" Axel grinned. "C'mon tampon! Let's go back!"

"T... Tampon?" Namine echoed, Axel laughed.

"I told you to stop that, it's not really nice to call people such a thing!" Sora hit Axel's head. "Would you like me to call you Porcupine Head?"

"What's that?! 'Porcupine Head'?!" Axel retort.

"See? You don't like it, right? So why did you call him that? He said he brought tampons because he gets nosebleeds often, it's not like he's a girl!"

"Okay, okay... Fine," Axel sigh in defeat. "Sometimes, I wonder who exactly is the leader of our dorm..."

-----

"Well, let us introduce ourselves again," Sora suggested after sitting down next to Roxas. "I'm Hikari Sora, nice to meet you, Takeshi."

"I'm Hikari Roxas, pleasant to meet you, " Roxas smiled.

"Are both of you brothers?" Namine asked curiously.

"Yep! We're twins! I'm the older one!" Sora grinned and pointed himself with his thumb proudly.

"He's a total sap though..." Roxas laughed as he leaned against the couch.

"Say that again!" Sora punched Roxas's shoulder playfully. Namine laughed.

"I'm Ashida Axel, nice ta meet ya, Tampon!" Axel laughed.

"You don't change your habit easily, huh?" Namine said in a grumpy voice. She twitched her eyebrows.

"I'm Hisagi Riku, the leader of this dorm and the captain of our basketball team," Riku introduced himself.

"Well, Axel and Riku are one year older than us, the rest of us is at the same age," Sora smiled.

"Wow... I thought Zexion is also older than us..." Namine murmured.

Sora laughed. "I know! He looks older than he is! He's just 17, just like us!"

"Shut up, Cactus Head..." Zexion muttered.

"C'mon, don't be such a emo!" Sora smacked Zexion's back, causing him to drop his book. Zexion glared at Sora while picking up his book.

"I'm Zukino Zexion..." Zexion said without removing his eyes away from his book.

Namine sweat dropped and gave them a nervous smile. "W-well... I'm Shuguru Takeshi, I've transferred from Blue Ocean Boys' High School."

"Wow, you mean... you're from Destiny Island?" Roxas sat up straight.

"Yep... Why did you ask?"

"Well, I went there before... It's a beautiful place!" Roxas smiled widely.

So the guys had a fun chat with each other. Namine could tell what kind of person they are when they were chatting... Zexion is a person who loves reading a lot, Riku isn't really talkative, Axel is a hyper person, Sora is a friendly and kind boy and Roxas is quiet yet he is friendly and kind just like his brother.

"Well, time to go to sleep... Night!" Sora stood up and stretched. "Meet ya all at the cafeteria at 7.30am tomorrow morning! And don't be late, Axel!"

"Alrighty, brunette..." Axel said lazily.

"Good night, guys," Roxas smiled to Namine. "Night, don't be late tomorrow as you're gonna have your first day in school with us," Roxas gave Namine a quick wink before going to his room.

Namine blushed a little and went back to her room. "Good night, Zexion."

"Night..." Zexion said coldly.

Namine went back to her room and lock the door. She went and sat down on her bed while taking off her wig, letting her long, light blonde hair down. She sigh in relief, "I'm glad I've made it..."

She lied down on her bed.

_Onii-san... where exactly are you?_

"Oh yeah... I need to call Zack and Kairi..." Namine muttered to herself as she took out her cell phone from her pocket. By the time she wanted to dial Kairi's number, she called her. Namine chuckled and pick up the call. "Hey there, Kai. I was just about to call you and Zack."

"Hehe, I thought you had forgotten about calling me! So how's today?" Kairi asked. But again, before Namine could speak, Zack called her. She added Zack into the conversation.

"Hello, blondie... So how's today?" Zack asked.

"Well, I almost got discovered..." Namine sighed.

"WHAT?!" Kairi shouted.

"Relax, Kairi. But it didn't, don't worry..." Namine assured Kairi.

"Oh yeah, by the way... I'm sorry I couldn't accompany you this evening! I was busy," Zack apologised.

"Nah... It's okay," Namine smiled.

"So, how is your roommates like?" Zack asked.

"Well, I'm lucky enough to get a room myself... But my dorm has five boys... I'm in the tenth dorm, the basketball club... The captain and the leader of our dorm was a guy with long grey hair, Hisagi Riku. He isn't really person who talks a lot," Namine answered.

"And the other four?" Kairi asked.

"Well, a brunette called Hikari Sora, and his younger twin brother, Hikari Roxas. Both of them are very friendly and kind, but Roxas is much more quiet though. A red-head, Ashida Axel who has an annoying mouth but he's a nice person though and lastly a emo who loves reading a lot, Zukino Zexion," Namine explained.

"They sounded pretty nice to me..." Zack said with a amusing tone.

"Well, they are, except for Axel... He called me tampon!" Namine said angrily, but not loud.

"Why?" Zack laughed softly while asking.

"Because he saw two boxes of tampons when I'm unpacking my suitcase... Oh well, that's over, and I don't wish to talk about it..." Namine sighed.

The three of them were chatting for the next 4 hours.

"I think I gotta hang up... I've got school tomorrow and I don't wanna be late..." Namine yawned.

"Okay then, good luck!" Kairi said with a cheerful tone.

"Remember, if you have anything that is troubling you, call me," Zack reminded Namine.

"I got it, bye! I love both of you," Namine smiled and hang up the phone.

-----

"Onii-san... Where are you going? Please don't leave me alone! Kairi, not you too! Don't leave me! Selphie! Yuffie! Zack! Don't... Don't leave me! Please!" Namine muttered in her dream.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Loud knockings could be heard. Namine opened her eyes.

"C'mon, wake up Takeshi! It's already 7am! We're going to be late!" Zexion's voice could be heard.

Namine realised she was dreaming, she quickly put on her wig and opened the door. "I-I'm sorry! I'll go get ready!"

"Why did you lock the door?! Well, whatever! Better hurry!"

-----

"I'm sorry I'm late, guys!" Namine ran towards the guys.

"It's okay, it's still early... It's only 7.25am," Sora smiled as he passed Namine the sandwiches. "It's fresh, Cid-jiji had just made them," Sora pointed at the vendor with short blonde hair which stands up like a rooster with his thumb over his shoulder without looking behind. Namine looked at the direction where he's pointing, the vendor smirked and waved his hand towards her. She smiled to him and took the sandwiches from Sora with a small 'thank you'.

"So, is this suitable for your taste?" Sora asked.

" Yeah. It's delicious," Namine smiled sheepishly while munching one of her sandwich.

"So, are you ready for school?" Riku asked.

"Yep! I'm excited to know who is our teacher!" Namine said excitedly.

"Our homeroom teacher is Mr. Strife , he teaches us english," Sora said.

"Axel and mine is Mr. Leonhart ..." Riku said.

"Oh... I see, so is he nice?" Namine asked, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Yep, even though he doesn't smile a lot, but he's friendly. He's just like another Riku," Sora smiled.

"Oh, glad to know that," Namine smiled to Sora in return before continue having her breakfast with her new friends.

-----

"Let's see... I'll have Maths first, then English, Art, Music, Science and PE..." Namine muttered as she took a look at her schedule.

Oh, we'll be having English and Music together! While you'll be having PE, Maths and English with Roxas and Zexion!" Sora said as he took a peek at Namine schedule over her shoulder.

"W-wow, I'm glad to know that," Namine laughed nervously.

"Well, you can ask me or Zexion's help if you have problems dealing with your work," Roxas patted Namine's shoulder.

-----

The first lesson was okay, their Maths teacher was .

"Mr. Valentine was pretty creepy..." Namine muttered.

"What made you say that?" Roxas asked.

"The way he talks..."

Roxas laughed. "Okay, let's fasten our pace okay? I bet Sora's waiting for us."

-----

"Hey ya!" Sora waved to Roxas, Zexion and Namine.

"Wassup?" Namine gave him a goofy smile.

"Hey ya to you too, _onii-san_," Roxas teased, Sora gave him a smile in return.

"Hey, Zexion!" Sora smiled, but didn't get any respond back from Zexion. He sweat dropped. "It's okay... I guess..."

"Okay class, let's continue to where we stopped yesterday okay?" A young, spiky light blonde hair man spoke as walked into the class. The class went silent when he came in.

"Is he Mr. Strife?" Namine whispered to Sora.

"Yep."

"He looked scary..."

"Well, he _is _when he's angry, that's why our class is quiet whenever it's his lesson." Sora explained.

Namine just nodded her head. But the more she looked at the teacher, the more she thinks he looked like her brother.

_Kriiiiiiiiiiing_

"Okay, that's all for today class," said. "Now, go and proceed to your next lesson."

He stood at the same place, waiting for all the students to go out. Namine was the last one to leave the room."

"Yes, how may I help you?" The spiky blonde haired man asked. "I don't think I've seen you before... Are you new here?

"Yes, sir... And excuse me sir... But do you know a girl called Mizuki Namine?" Namine had a hopeful look on her face.

He was shocked at first. "Yes, she is my younger sister, why do you ask? Do you know her?"

Namine smiled widely. "I _am _her, onii-san..."

He widened his eyes. "Na-Namine?" He placed a hand on her cheek.

"Onii-san, I've been looking for information about you, I've been searching for you everywhere for years, I miss you!" Namine hugged her elder brother, tears of joy streamed down from her eyes to her cheeks.

He hugged her in return. "Namine, I've been looking for you too, have you been well these few years?"

She pulled back while wiping her tears. "I'm fine, onii-san, what about you?"

"I'm fine too, I guess we'll have to talk later. I'll give you my number, call me after school alright? I've got to go for another class." He wrote down his number on a piece of paper and pass it to Namine.

"Bye!" He waved to Namine before leaving the room.

-----

_I found onii-san... I really found onii-san! Am I dreaming?_

Namine banged onto a door. "Ouch! I guess, I'm not dreaming at all... Oh shit! I need to hurry!"

Namine ran to her class while rubbing her forehead. "Hiya! Nice to meet cha! I'm Dukino Demyx! My dorm is the 4th dorm!" He outstretch his arm towards Namine.

"I'm Shuguru Takeshi, my dorm is the 10th dorm," Namine took his hand with a smile.

"Okay class, we will be doing drawing for today." The man with an eye-patch said. The class groaned in return.

"Oh man!" Demyx whined. "Drawing sucks!"

"Why? I think drawing is fun..." Namine smiled.

"Well, whatever..."

"By the way, who's this guy?" Namine pointed at the teacher.

"Oh, you're new around here, right? Well, this is Mr. Xigbar..."

"Xigbar, huh..."

-----

"Wow! You can really draw, Takeshi!" Demyx smiled as he saw Namine's portrait of him.

"Thank you," Namine smiled sheepishly.

"Well, time for the next lesson then..." Demyx smiled as he heard the bell went off.

"Okay class, please hand up your work to me," Mr. Xigbar said.

"Oh crap... Is it really okay for me to hand up this crap to him?" Demyx took a look at his dinosaur portrait, which looked more like a 3-year-old drawing.

Namine laughed out loud. "It's okay, Demyx. It'll be better next time."

"Sure..." Demyx said sarcastically. "So, what do you have for the next lesson?"

"Well... Music..."

"Dude! We're fated to be friends!"

"Huh?" Namine has a confused look on her face.

"I'm having Music for the next lesson too!" Demyx laughed. "What a coincident!"

Namine smiled and nodded her head.

-----

"Hey Takeshi, mind giving me your number?" Demyx asked as they went out of the music room. He took out his cell phone.

"Sure!" Namine smiled as he took Demyx's phone and key in her number and put 'Takeshi' as the contact's name.

"Thanks ya! Let's hang out sometimes! It'll be fun!" Demyx suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Namine smiled. "Well, I'll have Science for the next lesson, what about you?"

"Well, I have PE... Guess we have to say 'bye bye'," Demyx gave her a small smile.

"Don't be disappointed, maybe we'll meet again tomorrow!"

"Right! Then see ya tomorrow, Takeshi!"

-----

"Looks like I'm alone again..." Namine muttered.

"Hey there!" A voice spoke. Namine turned around a and a guy with blonde hair spoke. "I'm Zidane Tribal! What's your name? I betcha new around here, right?"

"I'm Shuguru Takeshi, and yes, I've just transferred here from Blue Ocean Boys' High."

"Wow, cool! you're an islander!" Zidane said excitedly. "Guess we'll be partners!"

"Right! Please help me when I need help," Namine smiled as she outstretched her hand.

Zidane took her hand with a huge grin. "Same here."

* * *

What a sucky reunion between Namine and Cloud I've written... -_- And I've made their school some kind of similar to US... Well, whatever xD Well, I think the next chapter will be interesting... Because Tifa's boyfriend will be revealed! And do you guys miss Zack? He rarely appears!

Zack: *Puppy face*

Me: Okay... So, what are you up to now? -_-

Zack: Pwease gib me a girlfwend! It's unfair that my best pal, Clou--

Me: *Covers Zack's mouth before anything is revealed* Ssssssssh! Don't spoil it! Or I'll take Sora's keybade and slash you! And no way! I'm not going to let Aerith be with you! I hate her! (No offense) So, you're going to be single.

Zack: Buh--buh--buh... But why? *Watery eyes*

Me: Because she's a b**ch. =D

Time for Q&A:

**Q: Why is Zack a hairdresser?**

**A: I've said, I have no idea why, but Zack just came into my mind when I was thinking who is suitable to be the one who is helping Namine.**

**Q: Why are Cloud Namine's brother?**

**A: Well, I don't know... Both of them looked kinda alike to me... Light blonde hair, blue eyes and is quiet O_o**

**Q: Why there are Final Fantasy characters in your Kingdom Hearts story?**

**A: Well, Kingdom Hearts are lacking of characters... So I have to use Final Fantasy characters... There will be more characters from Final Fantasy in the future chapters.**

Okay, mind reviewing now?


	6. New Friends II

I own nothing.

* * *

New Friends (II)

"Looks like it's over," Namine stretched.

"Yep, and I have to go for the next lesson, catch cha later buddy," Zidane patted Namine's shoulder blade and waved to her as he walked towards the door.

"Hey Takeshi, how's art and science?" Roxas asked.

"Well, great. I get to have great partners," Namine gave him a goofy smile.

"Glad to know that."

-----

"Hey Takeshi, don't forget to go for our basketball training at 3.30pm later! We'll meet you at the stadium," Roxas told Namine.

"Oh, okay I got it. Thanks."

"Then we'll catch you later then!"

"Oh yeah, I need to call onii-san!" Namine looked around to see if anyone is watching her while she's walking towards the library. "I'm glad that this school does not have many bookworms..." She muttered to herself as she dialed her brother's number.

"Hello, this is Cloud."

"Hello, onii-san? This is Namine," Namine spoke softly as she took a seat.

"Oh, Namine it's you. I thought you've forgotten to call me," he gave her a small laugh. "Are you free tonight? I would like to have a dinner with you."

"Well, I'll see first, because maybe I'll go out with my roommates, I'll inform you if I can't go, alright?"

"Okay then, so which dorm are you in?"

"Tenth."

"You're in the basketball team?"

"Bingo!" Namine chuckled but stopped when something struck into her mind. "Onii-san..."

"Hm?" he spoke softly, _very_ softly. His voice is so gentle...

"Onii-san... Why didn't you come back that day?"

"Oh... About that..."

Flashback

"I got cha! Whoa!" The short, spiky blonde haired boy tripped on a stone and roll down the hill. He stopped when he reached the road. Bruises and scratches could be seen on his arms, face and legs. Blood were flowing down from his wounds. His vision were blurry.

Some moments later, he could hear a gentle voice spoke to him. "Hey you okay? Why are lying here with injuries?"

But his vision wasn't clear at all, it was all blurry. Soon, he went unconscious again...

When he woke up, all he saw was a brown ceiling. He was laying on a brown single bed. "Why... am I here? Where is this place?" He muttered to himself.

"You're in my house," a gentle voice spoke. It was the voice that he heard when he's unconscious... "I found you lying on the road, ah!" She said before picking up a basketball. "And I've found this in your arms when I found you too," she passed him the basketball.

"Thank you..."

"You have not answered my question, why are you lying on the road?"

"Well, my sister had dropped this from the orphanage when we were playing together, so I went to get this back, and then..."

"You fell from the hill..."

He nodded his head shyly.

"My name's Tifa Lockhart, what's your name?"

"Mizuki Takeru..."

"Looks like both of you are having a nice chat," a voice spoke.

"Peter-san!"

"Are you feeling okay? Tifa is the one who helped you dress your wounds," The man walked towards the boy.

The blonde looked at his arms and legs, they were nicely bandaged. "Thank you..."

"Your welcome."

"Mister, could you bring me back to the place where you found me? I really need to go back."

"I'm sorry, but this place is Nibelheim, the place where we found you was Destiny Island. For some reasons, we are not suppose to leave the town for some time..."

"Aw... Not that Rufus-jiji again!"

"Well, you can't say that, Tifa. Without Rufus-san, how can you have a happy and safe lifestyle like you're having now?"

Tifa just pouted in return. She glanced over Cloud. "It's okay! I'll keep you company! Until Rufus-jiji allow us to go out of this town, I'll go find your sister with you!"

End of flashback

"After 5 years later, we can finally go out of Nibelheim, Tifa and I went to Destiny Island to find you immediately, but the people there said you're no longer there..."

"Onii-san..." Namine cried softly. "I was living with Kairi in Wakka's house... He is very kind towards me and Kairi. He actually wanted to help both of us to pay our school fees, but he had done a lot for us, so the both of us rejected him and started to work part-time jobs in order to pay for our school fees."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm sorry for letting you suffer so much..."

"Nah... It's okay, it's not like you wanted this to happen. But onii-san... Why did you changed your name?"

"Well, I was very lonely after leaving you, so I was always quiet. Peter-san wish that I could start everything anew by changing my name to Cloud Strife."

"Oh... I see... And... don't tell me you're Tifa's boyfriend..."

"How do you know?" Cloud was pretty shock that his younger sister knows who is his girlfriend.

But before Namine could reply him, she remembered that she still have training to go. "Oh no! Onii-san, what's the time now?"

"Well, it's 2.50pm."

"Oh no! I've got training to go! I'll call you back bye! I love you."

Namine ran back to the her dorm straight after hanging up the phone.

-----

"Whew! I'm glad that I've made it!" Namine panted.

"Hey, why in a hurry?" Axel asked.

"Look at the time! It's 3.20pm! I'm almost late, mind you!"

"Okay... Why don't you have a sip of water first? We'll be sweating a lot later when training..." Riku passed Namine his water bottle.

"T-thanks..." Namine muttered and she blushed as this is her first time sharing a drink with a boy.

"Looks like all of you are here," a energetic voice spoke from behind.

Namine turned too see who is it. It was a blonde with dark skin man with an incredibly young look.

"Looks like we have a new member..." He grinned.

Namine stood up and bowed 90 degree. "Nice to meet you, I'm Shuguru Takeshi."

He smiled and walked towards her. "I'm your coach, Sukushi Tidus. Nice to meet you too, Shuguru. Alright, tonight we'll be going to the pub yeah? My treat, alright?"

"WOOHOO! I love you, Coach Tidus!" Axel cheered as he hugged Tidus.

"Okay okay. But if you guys don't do well today, I'll make it you guys treat me."

"No worries, Coach! We'll give our best in training like usual!" Sora hit his chest with his fist. "And not to forget that Noct and the others will be coming too!"

"Oh yeah! Your pocket is going to have a hole, Coach!" Axel laughed.

"Okay okay, enough of this. Let's get serious. Now, run 5 rounds of the stadium first, within 3 minutes."

-----

"Good work, Shuguru. Your speed is fast. Keep up your good work," Tidus praised Namine.

"Thank you."

"Okay, now get some water, guys."

"There," Riku said as he passed Namine his bottle. "You didn't bring you bottle, right?"

Namine stared at his bottle, confused.

"Don't worry, I didn't even took half a sip of it." Riku sighed.

"That's not it!" Namine snatched his bottle away from his hand. "Thanks though..."

"Now, 30 sit-ups and push-ups," Tidus told Namine and the guys with a huge grin on his face once they got back.

-----

"Okay, good job guys. Now let's go to the indoor basketball court then!" Tidus smiled.

"Yes, sir..." The guys panted.

_I'm so going to dig a hole in Tidus's pocket later..._

"Alright, Hisagi, Hikari and Shuguru. Team A," Tidus grouped them together. "And the rest is team B."

"Wait, sir... There are two Hikaris..." Sora raised his hand up.

Tidus laughed. "Oh yeah, I've forgotten about it... Well, you guys try using janken to choose which one goes which team then." (Janken is rock-paper-scissors)

"What a lame idea..." Both of them mutter at the same time. But they still use janken.

"Janken-pon!" Both of them said together.

Sora chose stone and Roxas chose paper. "Ha! I won!"

"What the..." Sora raised his eyebrow.

"So, I'm with Riku and Takeshi. You're with Axel and Zexion," Roxas grinned.

"So, let's begin our training!" Tidus blew his whistle.

-----

"Axel, Riku. Ready?" Tidus asked. Both of them nodded their heads. "Okay then, let's go!" He threw the ball in the air. Riku jumped higher than Axel and caught the ball and threw it to Namine. Namine dribbled the ball once she got it, then Zexion blocked her way. "Damn..." she muttered as she dribbled the ball. She then jerked to the right and Zexion followed, trying to snatched the ball away from her.

Then Namine smirked as she turned her body around to the left and quickly pass it to Roxas. Roxas caught the ball and dribbled it towards the high hoop and shoot the ball into it.

Tidus blew his whistle. "1 to 0, c'mon Zukino, you can do better than this!"

Riku passed the ball to Roxas. Roxas dribbled the ball and when he was about to pass it back to Riku, Axel blocked him. Roxas turned his body around to the right and when he's about to pass the ball to Riku, Axel snatched the ball and dribbled towards Sora and pass it to him. Sora quickly dribble the ball towards the high hoop when he's about to shoot it into the goal, Riku ran towards him and snatched the ball.

"You shouldn't let you guard down, my friend," Riku smiled as he dribble to ball towards Namine and pass it to her. "Takeshi!"

"Got it!" Namine caught the ball and threw it towards Roxas. Roxas caught the ball and dribble it towards the high hoop. Once again, he was blocked again, but not Axel. this time, Sora. "Hey _onii-san_," Roxas teased.

"Hello to you too," Sora tried to snatched the ball but failed as Roxas used other hand to dribble it. But Sora isn't a half-hearted person, he didn't give up trying to snatch the ball away from Roxas's hand.

"Aren't you tired, _onii-san_?" Roxas asked with a teasing tone.

"Of course I am. That's why I need to get the ball and just get this damn training over!"

Roxas grinned and turned his body around to the left and dribbled the ball quickly towards the goal and shoot it in. "I'm sorry, _onii-san_."

Sora pouted.

"2 to 0. C'mon! What the hell are you doing, Team B?! Get serious!" Tidus blew his whistle again. Riku, Roxas and Namine high fived and wiped their sweat away from their faces.

Riku threw the ball towards Namine. Namine caught it and ran towards the high hoop. "Uh-uh, tampon! You're not going anywhere," Axel blocked her.

"Yes, I AM!" Namine snapped.

"No, you're not," Axel snatched the ball away from her and ran towards the high hoop. Riku tried to snatch the ball but Axel turned his body around to the left and continue dribbling the ball. "Way to go, Axel!" Sora cheered.

"Don't just cheer, Cactus Head!" Axel passed the ball to him. Sora caught the ball and dribbled the ball towards Zexion. "C'mon Zexion!" He threw the ball to Zexion.

Zexion caught it and ran to the goal and shoot the ball in.

Tidus smiled and blew the whistle. "2 to 1, good! Keep it up!"

-----

After 15 minutes, the training is finally over.

Tidus blew his whistle. "10 to 10. Very good! I'm satisfied with today's practice, I'll dismiss you guys early, have a good rest and we'll meet at the pub, 6.45pm, okay?"

"Yeah, you're the best!" Axel cheered. "Now, let's go back! See ya later, Coach!"

"Hey Takeshi, you're not half bad!" Sora gave Namine a noogie.

"Thanks," Namine smiled.

"Well, catch cha later, I'm gonna take a shower." Sora saw Roxas ran into their room. "Damn! Not Roxas is the first one who took shower again!"

Namine laughed. "Well, catch ya later."

When Namine reached her room, she took off her wig and texted Cloud.

_"Onii-san, I'm sorry but today I'm going to have dinner with my roommates and coach,_

_Maybe some other day, alright?_

_Then maybe, I'll ask Kairi and the others to come along too,_

_You should ask Tifa-san to come too._

_Namine."_

Namine smiled as she put down her cell phone and locked the door.

"That was refreshing!" Namine smiled. "A cold shower after training is the best!"

"Hey tampon, you ready? We're leaving!" Axel knocked the door.

Namine quickly put on her wig and went to open the door. "Of course! Let's go then!"

"Hey guys, I've called Noct and the others and told them to wait for at us the pub already! So let's go!" Sora smiled.

-----

"Yo buddies!" Axel greeted. "We have a new friend here, his name is tampon!"

"Tampon?" A girl with short brown hair repeated.

"Well, don't listen to him," Sora punched Axel's stomach. "His name is Shuguru Takeshi."

"Nice to meet you, uh..." Namine bowed slightly.

"Haruno Yuna," she smiled.

"Hello! I'm Stella Nox Fleuret, just call me Stella will do," a honey blonde haired girl spoke.

"Suzuku Paine here..." A girl with short grey hair spoke.

"I'm Hoshino Lenne, nice to meet you," a black-haired girl smiled as she spoke.

"And I'm Garnet Til Alexandros XVII," a girl with a knee-length hair that are tied like dolphin's tail at the end.

"Wh-what?" Namine had a dumbfound face on her, trying to pronounce her name.

She chuckled. "Just call me Garnet will do. Oh, and the five of us are in a band, come and listen to us sing at the Green Orb Girls' concert! It'll be on this Friday! And we are also in the Blitz ball team! Yuna is our band leader and Paine is our Blitzball team leader."

"O-oh... Cool," Namine sweat dropped.

"And I'm Olette, I'm in the Blitzball team too," a girl with wavy, long brown hair said meekly. "This is Pence and Hayner."

A black-haired boy and a brownish-blonde haired boy waved.

"And this is Noctis!" Stella pulled a blue-haired boy with her. He seemed to be unwilling to walk towards the crowd.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum, pleasant to meet you, Takeshi," Noctis muttered.

_Why are their names so difficult to pronounce?_

Noctis saw Namine's confused expression and chuckled silently. "Well, just call me Noct will do," he gave her a shy smile.

"Hey ya, Takeshi!" Demyx appeared in front of Namine with Zidane.

"Demyx! And you're here too, Zidane!" Namine exclaimed. "Why are both of you here?"

"We're here because Sora invited us," Zidane smiled.

"And this monkey guy is Garnet's boyfriend," Demyx whispered, earning a playful punch from Zidane.

"Oh, by the way. My dorm is the same as this bastard here, the fourth dorm. If someone messes around you, find me and I'll beat the crap out of that person!" Zidane grinned proudly.

"And that Noct guy, he's actually a nice guy, so don't be afraid of him. He's a very shy and timid boy. But he's actually a person who is very fun to hangout with!" Demyx winked.

"I'm also in the same dorm as them, so if you need help for something, just look for me. Don't hesitant to look for help," he place a hand on Namine's shoulder and gave her a small smile.

* * *

Well, be happy Zack. 'Cause you're going to appear in the next chapter. And Kairi, Yuffie, Selphie and Tifa too. So I think the next chapter will be pretty long too.


	7. Feeling

Okay, well this chapter doesn't have much Zack and the others appear. Because this chapter was pretty long, so if I've added Zack and the others hangout, I think the readers will lose their eyesight. So the next chapter will have lots of, lots of time when Kairi and the others appear. For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I own nothing.

* * *

Feeling

"Hey, where's Xion?" Roxas asked.

"Ooooooooh, looks like someone's looking for his girlfriend," Sora said teasingly, separating the last word.

"Shut up _onii-san_. You know better than anyone, Xion is nothing more than a best friend to me."

"Well, she's gonna be late, because she had some problems solving the maths questions. So she stayed back in school to ask Miss Gainsborough the method of solving them," Yuna spoke.

"She's as hardworking as ever, huh?" Axel chuckled. "Well, that's what a straight A's nerd does."

"Wow, look at the amount of people!" A familiar voice spoke from behind.

"Coach Tidus!" Roxas greeted.

"What are you peeps waiting for? Let's go in!" Tidus laughed.

-----

"Hey Takeshi, why are you doing here? Go join the fun!" Roxas patted Namine's back. "Well, same goes to you. Why are you here? Trying to be like Zexion?" Namine joked. "Is he always like that - whenever there's gathering or whatever, he will not come and stay in our dorm instead?"

Roxas nodded. "Yep, he's not really a person who likes crowd and loud noises..."

"I see..."

"So, since the person I'm waiting for is not here yet, I shall use this opportunity to have a nice chat with you."

"About?"

"Hm... Okay, let's start from how many siblings you have?"

"Well, I have one elder brother..."

"I see, that's cool. How old is he?"

"23 this year," Namine spoke after taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Then what colour do you like the most?"

"Well... White."

"Is this the reason why you will always have something white with you?" Roxas laughed softly. Namine slightly blushed a little. "W-well," Namine tried her best to hide her blush. "Y-yeah..."

"Okay... Then what's your hobby then?" Roxas asked. Taking a sip of his fruit punch.

"Drawing and sketching. What about you?"

"Skating. What about your favourite food?" Roxas asked. He seemed to be wanting to know more about Namine.

"Well, I'm not really picky about foods. What about you? What do you like?"

"Sea-Salt ice cream!" Roxas smiled. Namine's blush went a little deeper.

"Hey Roxas," a voice spoke. Both Roxas and Namine turn their heads to see who is it. It was a dark blue-haired girl, she's smiling to them. "Hey, allow me to introduce her to you," Roxas stood up. "This is Zukino Xion, Zexion's younger sister."

"Hello, nice to meet you," she spoke casually as she waved her hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Xion. My name is Shuguru Takeshi," Namine outstretched her hand and both Namine and Xion shook their hands. "Hey, I've got something to tell her, I'm sorry but we have to go out there," Roxas patted Namine's shoulder. "We'll catch ya later alright? If you're too lonely, you can go out of this room and join the others to the dance floor."

"Sure, I got it. Thanks," Namine gave them a small smile. After Roxas and Xion left, Namine let out a sigh of disappointment.

_Did I just felt disappointed? No way! And why am I blushing just now? I guess I'm tired... That's why, don't be too paranoid, Namine. Both you and Roxas and nothing more than friends. So don't think too much._

Namine's thought was interrupted when she heard footsteps. She looked up to see who is it. It's Noctis, the boy who is known as the most shy and timid person in the group. "Oh, hey there Noctis!"

"Just call me Noct will do," he said with a small smile.

"You know, I thought you're a fierce and aggressive person before you spoke to me just now..." Namine laughed.

"Really?" Noctis blushed a little.

"So, you like music too?"

"Of course."

"So, are you close to Demyx and Zidane?"

"You can say that. Both of them are the closest to me in this school."

"I see," Namine muttered. The word 'closest' reminds her of her best friends, Zack, Kairi, Selphie and Yuffie. "I miss them..."

"Pardon?" Noctis had a confused look on his face.

"H-huh?" Namine looked up. "O-oh nothing! I was just saying that do you have any other friends that are not from our school?"

"Well, yeah. I have three friends that are not in the same school as us. Most of the weekends, I'll go out with them."

After a few moment of silence, Namine decided to break the silence by asking Noctis a random question. "So, are you close with Stella? 'Cause I saw her pulling you towards us just now."

With that, hue of pink appeared on Noctis's cheeks. "W-well... uh..."

"Ooooooh..." Namine drawls. "You like her..."

Noctis looked up. "It's not li-like that! W-we're just f-friends!"

Namine gave him a playful smile. "Oh really? Someone's blushing."

"Why are you asking me this in the first place? Fine, I'm outta here." Noctis stood up. Namine quickly caught his hand, she looked down at the floor. "Please... don't leave... I don't want to be left out again..." Namine's voice sounded sad. Noctis looked down at his hand as he blushed.

_Why am I blushing? Why am I having this feeling? Whenever Stella hold or pull my hand, I will get this feeling. Is this guy actually a girl?_

"H-hey, Takeshi..."

Namine looked up and immediately let go of Noctis's hand. "I uh... I meant uh... Well, I was just kidding, c'mon! Don't be such a petty person!" Namine gave him a nervous laugh. Noctis sat down with his eyes on Namine. He's estimating her.

_The more I look at him, the more he looked like a girl. He has a small figure that really looked like a girl... _

Noctis leaned closer to Namine. He could see Namine is blushing.

_He's blushing? This indicates two things. First, he's a gay. Second, he's a girl._

"Wh-what are you trying to do? Hey, I'm straight," Namine choked out.

"You're blushing..."

"Be-because you're too close!"

_What is this guy trying to do?! Is he a gay?_

"Hey... you're... a girl... right?" Noctis asked and stopped leaning forward.

Namine's eyes widen. "Wh-what are you talking about? Of course I'm not a girl! I'm a boy!"

_How did he know that I'm a girl?_

"Don't lie. You're a girl, when you pulled my hand just now, I have the same feeling that I would have whenever Stella pulled my hand. And for your information, Stella is the only girl who had pulled or held my hand," he gave her a small smirk. "So tell me, why are you doing in a all boys' school?"

"Please don't tell anyone about this!" Noctis blinked his eyes for a moment. "Of course I won't. What's the advantage for me to tell other people about this? And don't try to change the topic, why are you in a all boys' school?"

"I'm here because of my older brother..." Namine muttered.

"Why?"

"My brother is . Please don't tell anyone about this! Please! I've finally found my brother! After so many years, I finally found him! He's the only kin I left! My mother died after giving birth of me, my father had an accident and now he's in a coma. Now the only person I left was my brother, I can't afford to lose him! Please, don't tell anyone about this! Please, I beg you!" Namine cried as she lowered her head. Noctis nodded his head and patted Namine's head. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this."

"Thank you... Really. Thank you, Noct," Namine hugged Noctis.

"Duuuuuuude... you're a girl?!" Demyx's voice could be heard. Both Namine and Noctis turned and looked at the door. "I can't believe it!" Demyx and Zidane walked in.

Zidane sat down. "We overheard what you told Noctis just now. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone about this. But do you know the danger for a girl to come to a all boys' school?"

"I know, but I have no other choice. This is the only way for me to meet my brother," Namine wiped her tears away.

"Wait a sec..." Demyx put his thumb and index finger under his chin as he contemplates. "If you're not a boy... That means, your name is not Shuguru Takeshi, right?"

Namine nodded her head. "It's... Mizuki Namine..."

"Namine huh..." Noctis repeated. "Well, in that case. If you have any troubles, you _must_ tell us, alright?"

Namine nodded her head.

-----

"That was fun! Too bad that Larxene didn't come 'cause of some stupid stomach flu..." Axel sighed.

"Larxene? Who's that?" Namine asked.

"Well, she's Axel's girlfriend," Roxas smiled.

"Hey Takeshi, you seemed to be having fun with Noct, Demyx and Zidane just now," Sora smiled.

"Well, sort of. They're fun to hangout with," Namine smiled widely.

"I'm glad that today's Friday..." Riku muttered as he stretched and yawned.

"Ooooooo yeah! That means there's no school tomorrow! Woohoo!" Sora jumped up with joy. "Then let's go out together tomorrow!"

"Sure, why not?" Axel put his thumb up with a grin on his face.

"You guys can go out without me," Namine spoke.

"Why not?" Roxas asked with concern.

Namine blushed a little. "W-well, I would like to hangout with my friends from Destiny Island tomorrow."

"Aw man... What a pity! I was planning to go to the beach tomorrow!" Sora pouted.

_Beach?! Oh my... I was glad that I've said I can't go..._

"Well, maybe some other day then," Roxas smiled.

-----

Namine went into her room and removed her wig after locking the door. She took out her phone and saw one message from Cloud. She called him after reading his message.

"Hey Namine," Cloud answered the phone.

"Onii-san, how about tomorrow? Tomorrow afternoon we'll hangout together! Ask Tifa-nee-san to come too! I'll ask my friends to come along too!" Namine said excitedly.

"Wait a minute... What's with the 'Tifa-nee-san'?"

"Well, Tifa is your girlfriend right? So I should call her Tifa-nee-san. And to tell you something that's gonna surprise you, she's actually my english teacher before I came to this school."

"Really? What a coincidence! I should have told her your name."

'It's okay. Well, we'll meet at Twilight Mall, 10.30am alright? I gotta hang up, I need to call Kairi. Good night." Namine hang up the phone. "Or should I call Zack?" Namine raised her left eyebrow. "Well, whatever."

She dialed Zack's number.

"Hello, blondie. Glad that you called, I was thinking about whether you had forgotten me or not," Zack joked.

"Hey there, First class SOLDIER, and how can I forget my best friend?" Namine said teasingly.

"Well, speaking about that, I'm going to go for a mission for a week three days later. So don't miss me alright?"

Namine rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever. And because I'm so going to miss you, I would want to go out with you, Kairi, Selphie, Yuffie, my brother and his girlfriend, which is Miss Lockhart, my english teacher when I'm in Destiny Island."

"Wow, what a small world, eh? You had found your brother! Sure, when and what time?"

"Hm... Tomorrow and I would want to meet you guys first then meet my brother and his girlfriend, so I'll meet you guys at the Twilight Mall, 9am."

"Okay, sure. I'll inform Kairi and the others."

Just before they could hang up the phone, Kairi called.

"Wait a sec," Namine added Kairi into the conversation. "Hey there, Kai. Tomorrow we'll be going out, yeah?" Namine smiled.

"Really? I'm so happy!" Kairi exclaimed.

"So, tell Yuffie and Selphie about this and I'll go bring you girls to the place where Namine told us to meet her. 'Cause I know you girls does not know anything about Twilight Town since you all are islanders who doesn't go out of your island," Zack laughed.

"Shut up, Zack..." Kairi rolled her eyes and laughed. "Okay then, we'll meet you at what time?"

"Well, blondie told me to meet her at 9am... So we'll meet at 7.30am."

"Zack, Kairi... I really miss both of you," Namine cried.

"Well, we miss you too, Namine. How's things going today?" Zack asked.

"Well, my basketball coach was a young man and his name is Sukushi Tidus. And my new friends, Demyx, Zidane and Noctis found out that I'm a girl..." Namine sighed.

"Oh my! Then what happened?" Kairi asked anxiously.

"Well, they promised not to tell anyone about it. Don't worry, they're nice people."

"Yeah, no worries. Namine knows how to take care of herself," Zack said with a carefree tone.

* * *

Zack... You're being too carefree sometimes... Well, Zack has two jobs, one is as a SOLDIER and another is a hairdresser. So, mind reviewing now?


	8. Hangout

This story's future chapters will be far more longer than this chapter, after this chapter, the chapters will be at least 3,000 words. I own nothing.

* * *

Hangout

Namine woke up as she heard her alarm clock went off. She turned the sound off. After taking a shower, she wore a dark green tank top which has two white stripes at the end of each of the shoulder straps, dark blue skinny jeans, belt and a white hoodie. She smiled to herself and went to put on her black sneakers. "All done, oh! Not to forget this," Namine went and put on her wig. "Now, all done. Let's go!"

Namine was waiting patiently in front of the Twilight Mall for her friends to arrive. A wide smile was plastered on her face once she saw Kairi running towards her. "Kairi!" Namine ran towards her friends and hug them. "I really miss you guys!"

"Hey Namine!" Yuffie said with joy.

"Nami! We missed you a lot!" Selphie hugged Namine tightly in return.

"I miss you girls too! And where's Zack?" Namine raised an eyebrow.

"Right here, blondie..." Zack sighed from behind. Namine turned around and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Look, your friends are so excited to meet you that they were all shouting and screaming like retardeds with joy and excitement when they're in my car just now... Especially the ninja friend of yours..." Zack glared at Yuffie as he pointed at her.

Namine laughed. "Well, I'm sorry then. So, how's life these few days?"

"Well, boring without you..." Kairi sighed.

"Come on, you know you can call me anytime you want... And you've got Yuffie and Selphie by your side, cheer up alright?"

"So, how's your brother?" Yuffie asked with her usual happy voice.

"Well, he is still himself. The same caring, gentle, kind yet quiet him," Namine smiled. "Okay, let's go in. My brother as well as Miss. Lockhart is waiting for us."

"Miss. Lockhart? Miss. LOCKHART?!" Selphie exclaimed. "You mean the Miss. Lockhart who teaches us english is your brother's girlfriend?"

"Yep, what a coincidence, isn't it?"

"Sure is... I've never thought that this is such a small world... And do you plan on being a boy while being with us?" Selphie pointed at Namine's wig and laughed out loud.

Namine blushed and took off her wig. "Mind keeping this for me, Kai?"

"Sure, no problem," Kairi took her wig and put into her bag.

-----

A gentle tap could be felt on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a pair of brown eyes. "Tifa."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she frowned. "I've haven't heard anything from you the past two days! You never call nor message me!" she took a deep breath. "Are you cheating behind my back?"

Cloud quickly shook his head and wave his hands. "No, I had never, and would never! I swear I love you more than anyone and anythin--"

She chuckled at his reaction, he stopped and looked at her curiously. "I know you didn't and you wouldn't, I'm just pulling your leg, you're being too serious at all times, Cloud. Sometimes, you should play a prank on someone you know?"

He let out a sigh of relief. "You scared me, Tifa. Promise me you would never do that again, alright?"

She shrugged. "No guarantees." She tipped her toes a little and hugged her boyfriend. "I miss you."

He hugged her in return and pulled back once he heard Tifa yawned. He raised on eyebrow. "You've been at 7th Heaven the whole morning, aren't you?"

"Well... about that... I..." she looked at the floor as she was scratching the back of her head. "I'm sorry, alright?"

"You promised me not to do that again!" Cloud sighed. "I don't want you to get sick again."

"I know, I'm sorry. But I had nothing to do at home and I have not open 7th Heaven for about 3 days already," Tifa pouted. Cloud sighed in defeat as he saw Tifa pouting.

"Onii-san! Tifa-nee-san!" Namine greeted them happily as she walked towards them.

A very small smile appeared on Cloud's face as he watched his younger sister walked towards them. Tifa smiled once she saw her boyfriend smiling. "It has been a long time since you had ever smiled..."

Cloud turned his head and look at Tifa with a curious look on his face. Tifa continued. "I had never seen you smile before. Only once, and that is when we can finally get out of Nibelheim and find your sister. But after getting the news that she's not there anymore, you were all sad again..."

"... I'm sorry, Tifa."

Tifa shook her head. "That's fine. You don't have to apologise."

"This is really such a small world!" a familiar voice said happily. Both Tifa and Cloud turned and look who is it.

"Zack!" Tifa said as she ran towards him. "How are you? It's been a while, isn't it?"

"I'm fine, I just don't know that Cloud is Namine's brother."

"Namine?" she took a look behind and saw three people from her class and one ex-student of hers. "Namine! What a coincidence!" She went and gave Namine a hug.

Cloud went forward towards Zack and both of them lift up their arms and hitted their wrist together while smiling. "How are you, buddy? You're gonna have mission these few days?"

Cloud shook his head. "Nah, I've quitted being a SOLDIER for about..." he paused for a short moment. "Half a year already. What about you?"

"Well, I'm gonna go for a mission two days later. It's really great to meet you again! So, what are you working as? Since you've quitted being a SOLDIER..."

"I'm a teacher in Twilight Boys' High."

"Isn't that Namine's current school?"

"Yeah, that's when we both met each other. I'm her english teacher."

"I see..." Zack put his hand into his pocket and took out a name card.

"You're a hairdresser too?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Why can't I? Just because I'm a SOLDIER I can't have another job?"

Both of them laughed.

-----

"Well, we're going to go buy something to eat, what do you want to eat?" Zack asked.

"Well, anything will do," Namine smiled.

"Same here, thanks," Cloud gave Zack a small smile.

"Well, okay. Now Yuffie, Selphie and Kairi. You guys are coming with me," Zack said with a wink. The three of them understand that both Cloud and Namine needs time to have a nice chat, so they stood up and walked off with Zack.

"Well, I'm going to buy some drinks," Tifa stood up and went to the stall that sells drinks.

"So, how's Oyaji?" Cloud asked.

"Oto-san is still in a comatose..." Namine sighed. "I hope he'll be fine..."

After a moment of silence, Namine decided to say something. "So... how's your relationship with Tifa-nee-san?"

"Well, great. But I'm getting pretty busy these few days, so we didn't really get a chance to meet each other these few days."

"Yeah... I know, just one more week to go for exams and then school holiday!" Namine said with excitement.

-----

After having lunch, the group decided to take a walk around the mall.

"Hey, look at this!" Yuffie pulled Zack.

"What?"

"Look! This is the newest Naruto movie!"

Zack rolled his eyes and smacked his forehead with his hand. "Will you stop it? C'mon! You're already 17 and you still like Naruto?"

"Hey! Ninjas rocks, okay? More than SOLDIER does."

Namine laughed at both of them as they were arguing who rocks more. But she stopped when she heard a familiar laugh. "Don't tell me..." she muttered and slowly turned her head to the left and saw Axel and Roxas laughing. Sora were having a chat with Riku and Zexion was holding onto a book but he's not reading it. "Oh my..."

But they stopped once Sora said something and pointed at her. She could feel her heartbeat has fasten as they walked towards her.

"Hey, do we know you? 'Cause all of us thinks that you looked very alike to a person who we all know," Sora asked.

"O-of course no!" Namine said nervously.

"Oh... I'm sorry," Sora smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "That's stupid of me, the person we know is a guy, but you're a girl."

"Oh really?" Namine gave him a nervous laugh again.

-----

"Hey Namine, what happened to you? You were all nervous and trembling since just now..." Kairi asked with concern.

"H-huh? I-I'm fine!" Namine smiled.

"Really?"

Namine nodded her head. "Really."

"Then, we'll be going home now. It's getting late," Yuffie said as she hugged Namine.

"Take care," Selphie hugged Namine after Yuffie pulled back.

"I'll take back my words. You don't have to call me every night. Just call me when you feel like to okay?" Kairi went forward and hugged Namine.

"So, are you girls going back by my car, or what?" Zack asked.

"Nah... It's fine, we'll go back by bus," Yuffie shook her head.

Namine went forward and gave Zack a hug. "Thank you, Zack. Without you, I won't have a chance to meet my brother again."

Zack smiled and pulled back. "No problem. Don't mention it."

When Cloud and Tifa took a seat on the bench at the bus-stop, a soft thud could be heard and a weigh could be felt on his shoulder. Cloud looked at his shoulder and smiled. Zack walked towards to Cloud and Tifa. "Hey Clou--" Zack was cut off by Cloud's action.

Cloud quickly mouthed 'shhh' with his index finger on his lips and pointed at his shoulder. Zack smiled as he saw Tifa sleeping soundly on Cloud's shoulder while hugging his arm.

"I'm going back now, see ya," Zack whispered and walked away.

"Onii-san, I'll walk back to my school now. Take care," Namine whispered and smiled at how both of them looked so perfect for each other.

"Wait!" Kairi hissed.

"What it is, Kairi?" Namine turned aorund.

"Your wig!" Kairi shook her head and chuckled as she passed Namine her wig.

"Oh! I almost forgotten about it!" she put on the wig and walked back to her school.

-----

"That's so romantic..." Selphie sighed as she watch Tifa sleeping on Cloud's shoulder.

"Namine's brother is quiet, but he is very gentle at the same time," Kairi smiled. "When Namine and I were just little kids, he took care of us."

"Wow, he's really a nice brother..." Yuffie leaned against Kairi's back.

"Hey, the bus is here," Kairi walked towards Cloud and whispered to him.

He nodded his head and tapped Tifa's hand gently. "Tifa, the bus is here."

Tifa woke up and smiled as she stood up and quickly get into the bus. Once they are in the bus, she continue sleeping on Cloud's shoulder and hugged his right arm..

"What time did you wake up this morning?" Cloud asked.

"About 5.30am... I need to clean 7th Heaven, arrange the chairs and such..." Tifa muttered.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I don't want you to wake up so early. You're busy these few days right? And I bet you slept very late last night..."

"I don't mind waking up early in the morning to help you."

After a short moment of silence, Tifa started a new conversation. "You're not going to bring me home by using Fenrir?"

"No..." Cloud rest his head on top of Tifa's tiredly. "... It's... not safe to drive with a sleepyhead."

Tifa laughed a little. "You didn't get much sleep again didn't you? You're resting your head on my head."

"No... I got more than enough sleep," Cloud lift up his head.

"Don't lie to me. I know you don't want me to get all worried about you, but could you at least be honest to me? I know you have no bad intentions, but at least, don't hide from me..." Tifa slipped her fingers into Cloud's and stare at them.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to worry about me..."

"And that is also the reason why you always lie to me about you got enough sleep when you did not and when you're sick, you didn't say anything about it."

"I'm sorry..."

Tifa sighed. "So, what time did you sleep last night?"

"It's actually midnight... I slept at 4.30am..."

"What are you doing?"

"I was completing the assignment that Terra-san had assigned to me. The due date was tomorrow. I don't have time for the assignment and almost forgotten about it, luckily Squall called and asked me if I've completed it."

Tifa lift up her head and look into Cloud's blue eyes. "Why are you always trying so hard? Why don't you quit being a teacher and help me out in 7th Heaven?"

Cloud shook his head. "I'm happy with my job, don't worry. I'll take care of myself and you too. Don't get sick again alright?"

Tifa smiled and rest her head on Cloud's shoulder again, her fingers is still with Cloud's.

"I'll try to go 7th Heaven everyday to help you, okay? I promise."

Tifa shook her head. "You don't have to, just come when you're free. Don't give yourself too much stress."

-----

When Namine got back to her dorm, Sora ran up towards her.

"Hey ya! Guess what we saw today in the mall?"

"What... do you guys saw?" Namine sweat dropped.

"We saw a girl who looks exactly like you!" Sora stopped and raised an eyebrow as he took a look at her outfit. "Hey... your outfit is the same as hers too..."

"Really? You must have seen wrongly," Namine sweat dropped again and quickly went back to her room and lock the door. "That... was close..."

-----

Namine woke up late as she was brooding about what Sora told her yesterday and finally decided not to brood over it and sleep at 3.30am in the morning. "Crap, it's 1.30pm in the afternoon..." Namine said as she put down her alarm clock on the nightstand. She get out from her bed and head to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and taking a shower, she was wearing a black T-shirt, black jeans and the white jacket that she was wearing yesterday.

"Hey good afternoon Tampon!" Axel grinned while sitting on top of Sora's back as if it was a couch with his left elbow rested on his knee and his chin on his palm.

"What's going on?"

"Well, we were playing wrestle."

"Now, will you get off from my back?" Sora sighed.

Namine sighed at their childish behavior. "So, wanna grab some bite with me?"

"Sure!" Axel ran towards her and placed his arms around her shoulder and grinned. "Just now Coach Tidus came y'know?"

"He did? When and why?"

"Well, he came in the morning. He said we'll be having a match with ShinRa High two weeks later, so we'll be having training later on at 4pm, got it memorized? Don't be late again."

"Okay... I got it. Hey Sora what's taking you so long?"

Sora was rubbing his neck and back with his hands. "Thanks to somebody, both my neck and back hurts!"

-----

"Dude... Today's training was tougher than the previous one! 10 laps, 40 sit-ups and 55 push-ups?! What kind of warm up is this?!" Namine shouted.

"Well, we don't do these when will be matches against other schools..." Riku said with his usual cold voice.

"Then why are we doing this?!"

"Because our opponent is from ShinRa."

"What about them? Are they aliens with superpowers?"

Riku sighed. "It's because they are one of the strongest basketball team. And they are cocky and they play dirty."

"What they do?"

"They hit their opponent in a way that no one can see or catch what did they do..."

"Do you guys had matches with them before?"

"Yeah... The match that is coming will be the third time."

"Okay, no more talking, Hisagi and Shuguru. Get into two teams," Tidus shouted.

"Yes sir!"

-----

"Wow, time sure passes fast... It's already 8.30pm..." Roxas glance at the time on his phone.

"4 hours and 30 minutes had passed within a wink of an eye already huh?" Axel said tiredly.

"Tomorrow will have no training, we'll have extra 2 hours training on Tuesday, got it?" Tidus said before walking towards the gate.

"Great... 5 hours of training..." Sora sighed as he leaned against Roxas's left shoulder by placing his arm on it while walking. "And warm ups does not count..."

"Don't worry, Coach Tidus will bring us to the coolest night club once the match is over," Roxas patted his brother's back. "And not to forget that we're going to have exams one week later..."

"We have no problems dealing with it, so no worries. I guess we should have our own trainings before the match..." Riku said as they walked towards the changing room.

"Whatever, but we must not lose to ShinRa High!" Axel said.

"Who would want to lose to them?" Zexion sighed. "They play dirty, they're cocky just because their basketball team one of the best basketball team and they're popular in their school."

By the time Axel took off his clothes, Namine quickly walked away by Sora stopped her. "Hey what's wrong? You're not going to take a shower here?"

Namine shook her head. "Nah, I'll go back to our dorm."

"Oh, then we'll meet you in the cafeteria then," Sora smiled.

"Dude... He's a fruit, remember? He won't be taking a shower nor change when we're around," Axel laughed.

Sora just shook his head. "When will you just stop saying that about him?"

Axel just shrugged as he took out his towel and shampoo and went into one of the shower.

-----

Once Namine was in her dorm. She took off her wig and sighed as she walked into her room. She didn't close her door since she is the only one who is in the dorm. She went towards her wardrobe and open it. Thinking what outfit should she pick to wear. She shrugged and took out a a simple blue t-shirt and a white jeans.

After coming out from the bathroom, Namine dropped her towel on the floor. Her hair was still very damp. Water droplets were dripping down on the floor. She was shock to see who was standing while leaning against her table, staring at her.

* * *

Who is the one who saw Namine in her original form? Is it Roxas? Or Sora? Or even worse, **Axel**... Well, the answer will be revealed in the next chapter.

Well, Cloud and Tifa is a cool couple just like Namine and Roxas isn't it? And Terra is the Principal of Twilight Boys' High, cool huh? The future chapters will be more interesting and funny.


	9. Incident

Okay, first. I would like to thank **Angel heart-chan **for reviewing after reading every time. I really appreciate it. And I hope that there will be more reviews about my story. And second, I will not update this story for a while because school is re-opening soon and I'm sure I'll get very busy with school which I really hate it -_- School sucks and so does the teachers. Well, but I'm sure that I'll update during the weekends when I'm free and I'll try to make the chapters a lot of words. And I'm sure that one of my classmate, Clare (**IKnowYou**) will be telling me to update this story non-stop once school starts. So for now, I hope that you like this chapter and review after reading. Thank you.

* * *

Incident

_Oh my god... What should I do right now? Baka! Why didn't I lock the door?! Baka, baka, baka, baka!_

Namine was trembling and her heartbeat fasten. Her voice was shaky when she spoke. "W-what are you d-doing h-here, Riku?"

"Let's see..." Riku stood up straight away from the table and fold his arms. "What am I doing here, you asked?"

Namine lowered her head and stared on her floor. Riku smirked a little before speaking. "Well, I came back to take Sora's wallet, since he's too lazy to come back after the training."

"I-I see..."

"Now... I've answered your question... It's time for you to answer my questions..."

_Questions? How many questions is he going to ask?_

Namine's hand clenched into a fist as Riku slowly walk towards her.

"So... Why is a _girl_ like you doing in a all boys' school?" Riku spoke as he slowly took three small steps towards Namine.

"I-I'm here to meet my brother..."

Riku stopped and raised one questioning eyebrow. "Brother? Who is he?"

"C-Cloud Strife..."

"I see... So you're the long lost younger sister of his..."

"H-how did you know?"

"Well, he told me about it."

"Why did he tell you?" Namine raised her head up to look into Riku's right visible eye. Riku smirked. Namine immediately lowered her head again. "C-can you tell me why did he tell you?"

"Well, he said I'm always quiet... So he went up to me after school to know more about me by asking for my information like how many siblings I have and such... And I told him I'm the only child, then he told me that he had a younger sister."

"I-I see..."

"So..." Riku took one small step closer to Namine as he spoke. "I assume that Shuguru Takeshi is not your real name." Namine slightly nod.

"I-It's Mi-Mizuki Na-Namine..."

"Mizuki Namine, huh?" Riku's smirk grew a little wider. "So, Namine... Do you like your life in this all boys' school so far?"

Namine blushed furiously. Riku took three steps towards Namine, both of them are now lesser than 50cm away from each other. Namine took one small step back, Riku blinked and snickered silently.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer that question. So, I bet you have some certain guy that you like... Mind sharing with me who is it?"

A hue of pink flashed across Namine's cheeks. "I do not have any... Riku, please stop it..."

"You don't have any, huh?" Riku chuckled. "Like I would trust you... Don't think that I have no idea that you're starting to have feelings for Roxas."

"What?"

"I saw you blushing when Roxas was having a chat with you in the club... And after Roxas left with Xion, you were disappointed, aren't you?" Riku took one small step towards her and again, Namine took one step back.

"I will not answer any of your question from now," Namine said boldly.

"Wow, how brave for a girl to say that to a guy... Don't forget that I can just tell everyone in this school that you're a girl..." Riku bent down so that he can take a look at Namine's red cheeks. Namine's eyes widen.

_What did he just say?_

"Please do not tell anyone about this!" Namine pleaded.

"Why not?"

"B-because... my brother is my only kin... My mother passed away after giving birth to me... And my father had an accident and now he's in a coma. Now that I've finally found my brother, I can't leave here no matter what. I'll do anything for you! As long as you don't tell anyone about this, I'll do anything for you!"

Riku blinked for a moment before smirking again. "Anything, eh?"

Namine's eyes widened and place her fist at her chest as she walked backwards into the bathroom while Riku walked towards her. "W-what do you want?"

"You said you'll do anything for me... So I think it's okay for me to kiss you."

_What? Kiss?! N-no way! I can't give him my first kiss!_

Namine slipped due to the slippery floor. Riku widen his eyes. "Oi!"

Namine screamed a little and closed her eyes. She could feel her body was on the wet floor, but her neck was on something warm and soft and she could feel soft breathings on her cheeks. Namine slowly open her eyes and blushed when she saw Riku's emerald eyes. This is the first time she saw his eyes, normally she could only see his right eye due to his fringes. Riku's fringes fell down as he looked down at Namine. His eyes is full of concern.

Riku's fringes were barely touching Namine're right cheek, their faces were merely inches. The back of Namine's pants and t-shirt were damped and the side of Riku's shirt and pants were damped. Namine widen her eyes when she saw Riku winced a little. "You okay? How's you arm? Let me take a look." Namine slightly pushed Riku so that she can sit on the floor. She gently lift Riku's arm up and rest it on her lap. Riku didn't make a single movement. "I'll get the first-aid kit, you wait here for me."

Namine get back to the bathroom and sat down in front of Riku as she placed the first-aid kit on the floor. "Now, let me take a look at your arm."

Riku lifted up his arm. It's bruised. "Looks like we just need to apply some medicine will do. It's nothing serious. Do you want to put a bandage it?"

"Why? I thought you said it's nothing serious..." Riku said softly.

"Well, it's going to appear a big bruise by tomorrow... So if you want people to keep looking at your arm tomorrow, you don't have to."

"Then I should thank someone for making my arm injured..."

Namine blushed a little from embarrassment. "You're the one who kept on asking me those stupid questions just now!"

"What?!"

Both of them glare at each other angrily. Namine soften her look. "T-thank you..." she muttered as she wrap the bandage around Riku's arm. A hue of light pink flashed across Riku's cheeks. Once Namine finished bandaging his arm, Riku quickly stood up and went out of the bathroom, but was stopped by Namine. "Riku!"

Riku turned his head to look at Namine. "What?"

"Please do not tell anyone about I'm a girl!"

Riku turned his head and walked away.

"Riku!"

"Don't worry... I won't tell anyone... What benefits me if I tell anyone about it?" Riku said with his usual cold voice. He stopped before walking out from Namine's room. "And... You don't have to do anything for me..." Namine smiled sheepishly as she mouthed 'thank you, Riku'

"Hurry up, Sora and the others are waiting for us!" Riku shouted.

"You'll go without me, I'll change my pants and t-shirt," Namine shouted back.

-----

One week later

"Hey, I've heard that Twilight Boys' has improved on their skills and there is a new member, brother. And the new member's skills are great."

"Oh really? Where did you get that, Loz?" Kadaj asked with a oh-yeah tone.

"Well, I've managed to bribed a student from there..."

Kadaj laughed. "You've finally became smart, Loz. Great job."

"So, what are you going to do about it, Kadaj?" The guy with the longest grey hair spoke. "Are you going to let them win?"

"Oh no, no... All we need to do is to let the Riku guy, Roxas and the new member can't join the match..." Kadaj let out a evil chuckle.

"But why Riku, Roxas and the new guy?" Loz asked.

"Riku and Roxas are the strongest member in the team. And the new guy's skills are great, right?"

Loz and Yazoo looked at each other before smiling at each other evilly.

Two days later

"It's not really bad to have the same hair colour as the Riku guy, isn't it?" Yazoo smirked before stepping into Twilight boys' High.

"Hey Riku, where did you go just now?" The guy with spiky long hair that's tied into a long ponytail at the nape of his neck spoke.

Yazoo smirked. "Just went to the mall."

After Yazoo had gone, the bald man whispered to the red-head. "Hey, don't you think Riku's a little odd today?"

"What made you say that?"

"Well... Normally he don't really answer your questions... And he don't really smirk or smile a lot..."

The red-head sat up straight after listening to his partner. "You've got a point there... But maybe he's on a date just now?"

The bald man shrugged. "Maybe..."

"Ha... I did it," Yazoo muttered to himself. "Now, let's see... the tenth dorm... There it is." Yazoo opened knocked the door and Axel went and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Well, just came to pay you guys a visit!" Yazoo said as he punched Axel's nose. Sora, Roxas, Zexion, Riku and Namine came out from their room. Yazoo went into their dorm. Axel grabbed his back and spun him around so that he can punch his face.

"Get your ass out of our dorm, you bastard."

"Well, not until I finish what I'm suppose to..." Yazoo said calmly before punching Axel's stomach and kick his chin when he bent down. "So... Let's see..." Yazoo went towards Namine. "I see, you're the new member right, pretty boy?"

Namine's eyes widen. When Yazoo almost kick Namine's stomach, a hand grabbed his ankle.

"Didn't you catch what Axel said to you just now? Get your bloody ass outta here!" Riku pushed Yazoo. "You okay?" He asked concernedly to Namine.

"I-I'm fine, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Yazoo stood up again and when he was about to punch Riku, Zexion grabbed his fist. "Don't you dare hurt my friend, you loser." Zexion pushed Yazoo's fist upwards, Yazoo shouted in pain. He kicked Zexion's stomach and took a penknife out from his pocket and stabbed into Zexion's shoulder.

"ZEXION!" Axel ran towards him and grabbed him as Zexion fell down.. "Zexion! Zexion, hold on! I'll get Reno, Rude and Tseng here! Hang it there!" Yazoo used the opportunity to take out the penknife from Zexion's shoulder and stabbed Axel's arm. Axel cursed Yazoo silently and took out the penknife before standing up and punch Yazoo before running out of the dorm to call people for help.

Roxas walked forward and grabbed Yazoo's collar. "I'm not surprise that Kadaj told you to come here to beat us so that we can't participate in the match..." Roxas punched Yazoo. Sora walked forward with a smirk on his face. "Same here, twin."

Sora took Yazoo's wrist and twist it. Yazoo shouted in pain. Namine grabbed Sora's hand. "Stop it, Sora."

"But-"

"We shouldn't injured him. If he's injured, he can't participate the match. And then the match will be cancelled..."

Sora and Roxas looked at each other before letting go of Yazoo. Riku walked forward and grabbed Yazoo and threw him out of the dorm. After Riku closed the door, he fell down on the floor. "Riku!" Namine ran towards him. "Riku, you okay?"

Riku smile a little. "I'm fine... It's just that I've used this hand to stop Yazoo just now..." Riku lifted up his injured arm.

Roxas and Sora looked at each other. "Since when Riku smile so easily?" Roxas asked, Sora shrugged.

-----

"He's fine," Tseng assured the bunch of people who are worrying about their friend's condition.

"Then how long will it take for his wound to recover?" Riku asked.

"About three weeks. Because the person who stabbed him used a lot of strength and the penknife went pretty deep into his flesh."

"Three weeks, huh? And what about Axel?"

"About him... It'll take two weeks for him to recover."

"And now that we only have four members who are not injured at all... What should we do, Riku?" Sora asked anxiously.

"Wait, I'll inform Coach Tidus about this, you three stay here."

-----

"Rude, Reno! What are both of you doing during work?!" The Principal shouted angrily.

"We're sorry, Terra-san!" Rude bowed.

"Look, two of our students were injured! And both of them are from the tenth dorm! Two weeks later, there will be a match!"

"We're really sorry about it, sir," Reno bowed. "From now on, I promise that this will not happened again!"

"Make sure you keep your words. If there is a second time, both of you will be fired. Got it? And for now, as for punishment, both of you will be going home at 10pm for this month!"

"WHAT?!" Reno and Rude said together.

-----

"Hey what did Coach Tidus say?" Roxas ask.

"He said he knows what to do... He sounded happy..." Riku sighed.

"What?! He sounded happy?!" Sora shouted.

The next day

"Okay, okay... I got it, I'll go fetch them now, alright?" Roxas said lazily as he get up from the couch. He hang up the phone and yawned. "I was having a nice sleep just now..."

Two boys walked into the school gate. Rude lowered his head while his eyes were staring up and his hand was moving his sunglasses down. He gave the sleeping Reno a nudge. "Oi, Reno! Wake up!"

"Shut the hell up... I'm trying to get some rest here!" Reno shove Rude's hand away.

"If you want to get fired, then please continue..."

"Okay what is it?" Reno sat up straight and being serious out of the sudden. Rude sighed.

"Look, those two..." Rude pointed at the two boys who was chatting happily. "Are they here to make troubles?"

"I don't want to wait for the answer..." Reno said as he stood up and walked towards the two boys. "Hey, you two... Why are you two doing here?"

"Well, we're here to join the basketball team until the coming match against ShinRa High is over," The boy with brown hair spoke.

"Yeah, like I would believe you..." When Reno was about to punch that boy, Roxas saw him.

"Oh shit! No!" Roxas quickly run towards them and...

_Punch!_

Roxas fell on the ground. The boy with brown hair gasped and get onto one of his knees, "are you okay?"

Roxas forced out a smile. "Y-yeah... I'm totally fine..."

"Ah! Your nose is bleeding!" The boy with dark skin said.

Roxas's eyes widen. "What the hell?! Aren't you Coach Tidus?!"

The boy who had dark skin laughed. "Nah... I'm not. I'm his twin brother, Shuyin. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Kizuki Denzel," The boy with brown hair smiled.

"Oh... I'm Hikari Roxas, nice to meet you guys too..." Roxas suddenly recalled that Reno was trying to punch Denzel, who is tipping his toes towards the bushes. "Wait a second, _Reno-san_... Mind if I ask you a simple question?"

Reno jumped a little when he heard Roxas called him. "W-well..." He turned around.

"Why are you trying to punch him?!"

"Well, I thought..."

"You thought he's like Yazoo..."

Reno slowly nod his head and turned his head. Roxas slapped his hand at his forehead.

"Man... that's dumb of you..."

"Hey! If it's wasn't for keeping my job, I won't do that okay?!"

"Okay, okay... Fine... We're leaving..."

-----

When Namine got back to her dorm, she was shock to see there are two strangers and Roxas had a tissue in one of his nostril. She ran towards him. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Well... long story... Oh by the way, this is Denzel and this is Shuyin." Roxas smiled.

"Oh, hello. I'm Shuguru Takeshi, wow Shuyin, you looked like Coach Tidus..."

Shuyin laughed a little. "Yeah, I know. We're twins."

"Oh... I see..."

"Hello there, Takeshi." Denzel smiled.

"Hello, why are you guys here by the way?"

"Well, we'll be here until the match against ShinRa is over."

"I see... so you guys are replacing Zexion and Axel, right?"

Denzel smiled and nodded his head.

-----

One week later

"Hey Takeshi, this is your jersey," Sora passed Namine her jersey. Namine took it and smiled.

"Thank you, Sora."

"No problem! Let's do our best during the match!"

"Yeah!" Namine smiled sheepishly and nodded her head. When Sora left her room, Namine took a look on the jersey once more. It's greyish-purple and there are white lines at the end at each of the short sleeves. The number was in black. "So... I'm number 8, huh?"

Namine put her jersey into her wardrobe and sat on her bed.

_School's getting busy even exams are over... I can't wait for the summer break..._

Suddenly, someone knocked the door.

"Come in."

Roxas smiled and walked towards Namine. "So, are you happy that you've got the jersey?"

"Of course!"

"Well, be careful of the ShinRa people okay? They're a bunch of cunning people..."

"Sure, I will. Thank you."

Roxas smiled and took a seat next to Namine. Namine blushed a little.

"So, summer break is coming, isn't it? What's your plan?"

"My plan?" Namine blinked. _Of course is to hang out with onii-san and the others, of course!_

"Well, I don't really have a plan for the summer break, but I'm sure I'll be slacking," Roxas laughed.

"Everyone will," Namine rolled her eyes and laughed.

"So, how's exams for you? Easy? Difficult?"

"Well, they're not very easy and not very difficult at the same time..."

"Glad to hear that... 'Cause you've been here for one month, so I thought you're not used to the way of our teaching... But I'm glad to hear that you're catching up."

Namine's heartbeat fasten when she saw Roxas smiling to her.

"Well, it's time to get ready for the match... It's already 6.45am, our match starts at 8.30am. And not to forget that we have to meet Coach Tidus before the match." Roxas stood up and place a hand on Namine's shoulder before walking back to his and Sora's room. After Roxas had left her room, Namine placed her hands one her cheeks. "Why am I blushing? Don't tell me... I like... Roxas..." Namine shook her head. "No way!"

-----

"Hey, Riku. How's your arm?" Namine asked as she close her bedroom door.

"Fine..." Riku said as he walk towards the couch.

"How about a dinner in Twilight Mall later on after the match?"

"What and why?"

"Well... to thank you for saving me from falling..."

Riku shrugged. "That's nothing, you don't have to..."

"I insist. So I'll meet you after the match at the school gate then. See ya."

"Hey, wai-"

Namine smiled and closed the door.

"That idiot..." Riku sighed before standing up and get his bag.

* * *

Sora: Hey Roxas, do you know why is Riku smiling to Takeshi just now? *Raise one eyebrow*

Roxas: *Shrug* How would I know? What about you?

Sora: *Shrug*

NothingButANobody: Bwahahahahaha! Riku's smiling to Namine is beca--

(Riku covered NothingButANobody's mouth with his hands before anything is revealed)

Riku: Don't ruin it, author!

Sora and Roxas: Ooooo... We know the answer already! *Smiles mischievously*

Riku: *Blush a little* Wh-what?

Sora: Is it that you don't want the author to ruin the story, or you don't want her to let everyone kno--

Riku: *Punch Sora's chin* Shut up, you idiot!

Roxas: Sora! *Run after Sora's flying body*

NothingButANobody: He's being shy... *Arrow pointing Riku*

* * *

I hope there will be more reviews for my story. Thank you for reading. Do you mind reviewing and tell me what do you think about this story so far? Thank you.


	10. Match

It has been quite awhile since I've updated this story, I apologise for that. And I really hope that there will be more people reviewing. I really need to know what do you guys think about my story. Don't be shy to review this story. Just say out whatever that comes to your mind when you're reading this story. And this chapter is quite sucky. And if you have some ideas to the next chapter, you're welcome to tell me. Don't be shy when it comes to speaking about your thoughts. And finally, enjoy this chapter and review. Thank you.

I own nothing.

* * *

Match

"Okay, now the competition between ShinRa and Twilight Boys' were about to start right now! This is the third dorm's leader, Marluxia!" The pink-haired guy said excitedly. "Are you guys ready for the match to begin?!"

The crowd were shouting and screaming like crazy. Some girls were holding onto some banners, flags with one of the basketball members picture on it and a lot other things.

"Oooooooookay! I'll take that as a sign to begin! Now, let the Green Orb Girls' cheerleader to come out! C'mon! Let's cheer for our school!"

A bunch of girls wearing purple and grey cheerleading outfits came out with blue and red pon-pons in their hands.

"1, 2, 3! Go, Twilight, go Twilight, go go go!" and the cheer continued and last for 1 and half minute.

"Alllllright, now. This is Genesis speaking. Let's welcome our school cheerleaders!"

A bunch of girls wearing red and orange cheerleading outfits came out with red and yellow pon-pons in their hands. Once again, they shouted their cheer.

"Now, shall we welcome our basketball players, Genesis?" Marluxia smiled.

"Well, why not? LET'S WELCOME OUR SCHOOL'S GLORY, THE WOLF TEAM!"

The crowd screamed and shouted as the ShinRa team came out.

"Well, well... Have a look at those crazy fangirls..." Kadaj smirked.

"The Twilight Boys are going to die in our hands today..." Yazoo laughed.

"Well, well. That was quite a welcome to your school's team, isn't it?" Marluxia took a deep breath. "Now... LET'S WELCOME OUR PLAYERS, THE DESTINY TEAM!"

"Okay... Let's do our best today, alright? Takeshi, today is your first match against other school. Don't be too anxious alright? Do your best," Riku said before walking out. Screams and cheer came along.

"ROXAS! GUYS! HERE!" Xion waved.

"Oh, hey Xion!" Roxas smiled and waved back while walking.

Xion mouthed 'do your best' and Roxas nodded his head and put his thumb up. Namine looked down at the floor once she saw them. Riku placed a hand on her shoulder, he leaned closer and bent down a little so that he can whisper into her ear. "Don't let that affect you."

Namine slightly nod your head. Riku smiled and stood up straight and patted Namine's head.

"Oh, Marlene!" Denzel waved his hand.

Sora smiled mischievously and elbowed Denzel. "Hey, hey... Look whose girlfriend is here..."

Denzel blushed a little. Sora laughed.

"Okay, now. We shall let the match begin!" Marluxia said excitedly.

Riku and Kadaj walked up towards the referee.

"You're going to pay what you've done to my buddies." Riku said aggressively.

"My, my... Isn't that too early for you to say that?" Kadaj smirked.

The referee threw the ball up and Riku jumped higher and tapped the ball. Roxas smiled widely and ran towards the ball. "Good job!" he quickly said to Riku. Namine took a deep breath and ran behind Roxas. Roxas caught the ball and throw it towards Sora.

"Now Team Destiny's Sora had caught the ball, he's running towards the goal!" Marluxia said as Sora dribbled the ball towards the hoop and when he jumped and about to shoot the ball, Yazoo jumped up too and elbowed the side of Sora's head and took away the ball. Sora fell right on his back on the floor.

"SORA!" Roxas pushed Loz aside and ran towards Sora. "Are you alright?"

Sora managed to sit up with Roxas's help. "Y-yeah..."

Roxas glared at Yazoo, who is smirking. "He's going to pay for that."

-----

After 5 rounds, Team Destiny got 2 and Team Wolf got 3. All of them were bruised and exhausted. Sora's back is starting ache. And during the third round, Loz elbowed Namine's stomach when she's about to shoot the ball, she's not the only one who got attacked.

Namine caught the ball, she jumped and when she about to shoot the ball, Loz elbowed the side of her head. Namine winced and fell onto the floor.

"TAKESHI!" Team Destiny members shouted as they ran towards Namine.

"Hey you okay? Oi!" Riku shouted as he shook Namine. "I'll go get the doctor. Roxas, you bring him to the nursing room."

"Got it," Roxas nodded his head. When Riku is out from the court, Roxas place Namine's arm around his shoulder and his free hand placed on her rib to support her. But he let go when he felt something... soft. He hesitant for a moment and let her go before hugging Namine in a bridal style.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Sora asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Roxas asked back.

"You're hesitating just now when you're carrying Takeshi."

"I-it's just..." Roxas stammered, he sighed. "Nothing... Is Denzel and Shuyin still in the basketball court?"

Sora nodded his head.

"I'll go check out what's happening."

-----

"Ah hahaha! Accidents are bound to happen. I guess we're suppose to stop this match now," Genesis sweat dropped. _"Those idiots! I told them to be careful!"_ Genesis cursed silently.

"What's going on now?" Roxas asked.

"Well, they're going to stop the match..." Denzel shrugged.

"Hey, is your cheek alright? That Kadaj guy punched you just now, didn't he?" Shuyin asked,

"Yeah... I'm fine."

"Denzel, are you okay?" A soft voice asked.

Denzel turned around and smiled. "I'm fine."

Marlene took out her handkerchief and wipe Denzel's sweat. "I've made lunch for you." Marlene took out a box from her bag.

Denzel smiled. "Thank you. I'll have that later with you. For now, I'm busy alright?" Marlene nodded her head.

"I'll wait for you at the school gate later."

-----

"He's fine. He just fainted, that's all." The doctor said carelessly.

"Hey, you sure? No concussion? No brain damage?" Sora asked for the tenth time.

"Reaaaaaaaally..." The doctor drawled.

"He said he's fine. So stop asking him again and again, Sora..." Riku sighed.

"Ow... My head..." Namine opened her eyes slowly.

"Takeshi! You alright? Can you see me? What's the colour of my hair? What's the colour of my eyes? What's my jersey number? How many fingers are there?" Sora pointed out three fingers.

"Uh... Yes, I can see you. Your hair colour is brown, you eyes colour are blue and your number is 2 and there's three fingers. Okay, now. Why am I here? Since when I'm here?"

"You've fainted just now... Loz knocked you down, remember?" Riku ruffled Namine's hair.

"Oh... I see..." Namine smiled. "So how's the match?"

"Roxas messaged me just now. They said the match was cancelled..." Sora shrugged.

"I can prove that the ShinRa members cheated." The doctor smiled.

"Really? How?"

"The side of his head was bruised. The kind of bruise that can only be made when people used a lot of strength and hit on it."

"GREAT!" Namine smiled and pulled the doctor's hand and ran towards the basketball court.

"HEY GUYS!" Namine snatched Marluxia's mic away. "THE BASTARDS THERE CHEATED! I HAVE PROOF!"

Namine pulled the doctor closer to her and smiled as she passed him the mic.

"W-well... This is Auron speaking... The side of this guy's head was bruised."

"What can a bruise proof that we cheated?" Loz laughed.

"Well, well... I have not even finish talking. How rude," Auron rolled his eyes. "The bruise that is on his head is the kind of bruise that can only be formed when someone used a lot of strength and hit on it. If you don't believe me, you can bring him to the hospital."

"Mr. Auron is a professional doctor. So, this also explained that why our school's player always got injured after competing with you guys..." Marluxia said with a frown.

"I shall let ShinRa's school team not able to compete with any other school by sending letters to other schools," Terra said calmly after he took the mic away from Marluxia's hand.

-----

"WOOHOO! You guys did it!" Axel cheered.

"By the way, where's Denzel?" Sora asked. "We're about to go and celebrate for letting ShinRa team discovered!"

"Well, he's on a date with Marlene. Well, let him be. It has been several weeks since he met her," Shuyin grinned.

"And where's Roxas?" Zexion asked.

"He went out somewhere without telling me where he's going," Sora said.

"Well, I'm sorry guys. But me and Riku is going somewhere else," Namine laughed nervously.

"Why?" Sora slightly pouted.

"Well, I have something to tell him. Please? I promise I'll treat you guys pizzas okay?" Namine dragged Riku after saying.

"So, where do you want to eat?" Namine asked after they were out form school. "Hey, reply me, you grey-head!"

After a few seconds, there still isn't any respond from Riku. Namine huffed but didn't stop walking. "Hey. Cat got your tongue? Answe--"

Riku pulled Namine's hand towards him out of the sudden. He wrap his arms around her.

"Whoa... What's with you?" Namine asked.

"Idiot... How could you still be so happy when I'm so worried about you just now?" Riku said softly.

_"I didn't know that he had such a gentle side..."_Namine thought.

-----

"Since you act like there's a gold in your mouth, I shall bring you to the place that I want to go," Namine dragged Riku.

"W-where are you leading me to?" Riku asked, obviously can't catch his breath as Namine is dragging him, he almost tripped on a stone.

"Here."

Riku took a look at the surrounding. It was the amusement park.

"Why did you bring me here?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I've said already, since you act like there a gold in your mouth, I'll bring you to where I want to go," Namine shrugged. "Now, we'll get a ride on that!" Namine pointed at the roller-coaster.

-----

After Namine dragged Riku the Haunted House and the other places, Riku sighed. Namine stopped and pouted.

"Is it really boring coming out and play with me?"

Riku shook his head. "No... Now, where do you want to go now?"

"Hm... There!" Namine pointed at the Ferris wheel. Riku shrugged and walked behind Namine, who is acting like a child.

"Whooooooooa!" Namine pressed her face against the glass. "I never knew that Twilight Town is such a beautiful place!"

Namine is getting all excited and yet, Riku is sitting there, folding his arms and closing his eyes. Namine turned around and saw Riku. She pouted. Riku could feel there's something going on, he opened his eyes and saw Namine's puffy cheeks with her hands at her hips. He sighed. "Okay, okay. Fine... You're right, Twilight Town is really beautiful..." He said stiffly.

Namine huffed and turned around. She freezed once she saw what in happening. "Ro...xas...? And Xion too..." Xion is kissing Roxas, Namine's eyes teared up out of the sudden. And tears streamed down her cheeks without her knowing, she didn't intend to wipe them away, she can't. Her body is stiff. And suddenly, a pair of warm hands gently covered her eyes. She sniffed softly.

"Don't look. Don't cry," Riku said softly.

"Riku..." She placed her hands at Riku's hands. "Tell me what I'm seeing isn't true..." She sniffed again. "Tell me--"

"Shh..." Riku hushed her. And slowly turn her around. His right hand still covering her eyes and his left hand turned her around slowly. "Feeling better?" He put down his right hand. Namine didn't answer him, she kept on staring at the floor.

-----

Roxas quickly push Xion away. "What do you think you are doing, Xion?!"

"Roxas, I love you. I want to be with you," Xion held Roxas's hands. Roxas shoved them away, he took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm sorry if you misunderstood the relationship between us... We're best friends, right?"

Xion shook her head. "No! I want to be more than just best friends to you! Please Roxas, give me a chance. I can proof to you that I really love you."

"You don't understand do you, Xion? If you love me, but I don't. What's the point of being together? One of us will end up getting hurt." Once Roxas finished his sentence, the door opened. "Thank you for inviting me to come here with you. I'm sure you'll find a better guy than me in the future." Roxas patted Xion's shoulder and left.

Xion turned around. "I only love you, has been and always will be."

Roxas lowered his head and shook his head while walking.

One week later

"Hey Namine, look! This weekend, there'll be a masquerade ball held in Nibelhelm! Your brother will be going too, he rarely goes to these activities. Do you want to join us?" Tifa asked.

"Um... I don't know... You guys can go along without me. Go ask Kairi and the others too," Namine said while flipping her manga.

"Aw... Namine, please? I need someone to help me with the make ups, dress, mask and a lot other things too!"

Namine sighed in defeat. "I think I know how would my life be after my brother marry you..."

"Aw, don't be like this! I promise Kairi and the others will be going too, alright?"

"For your information, I don't really like going to these activities..."

"And so do your brother! Now, your brother is going, if your brother is willing to go. I'm sure you too. And now it's your summer vacation, if you continue staying at home, reading your mangas, slacking and such, you're going to rotten."

"Okay okay, fine... But I don't have any dress, mask and such..."

"Don't worry! I'm going to prepare all these later, and you're going with me," Tifa dragged Namine out.

-----

"Hey guys, look!" Sora jumped on the couch.

"What now?" Riku sighed. "First, our dorm was repairing until the end of this summer vacation so we have to go back to our house. And due to me, Zexion and Axel's house was far away from your house, you begged us to stay in your house. And from that day onwards, you started to bug us everyday..."

"No! No! Look! It's a masquerade ball! It's on this weekend!"

"Where did you get this?" Roxas snatched the card away from Sora's hand playfully.

"Yuna gave it to me, I met her at the market just now."

"So, you're going?"

Sora nodded his head. "You?"

Roxas shrugged and passed the card to Zexion.

"Nibelhelm?" Zexion read.

"Um-hm... I heard that it's a huge city! It's going to be fun! C'mon guys, going there will not hurt one bit, right?"

Sora gave Riku a nudge. Then Axel, Roxas and Zexion.

Axel showed Sora his palm. "Okay, okay. Stop... But what about Tampon? He's not coming with us?"

"Oh... About that, I asked him, he said he won't be going since he's busy with stuff and such," Sora sighed. "Now, are you guys going?"

"For not getting another nudge and hearing you buzzing in our ears, I'll go..." Riku sighed and the others nodded their heads.

* * *

Do you like this chapter? Do you prefer Riku with Namine? Or Roxas with Namine? And I hope no one hates Xion in this story, she's just a supporting character that helps the story to be more interesting. But to be honest, I don't really like Xion for some certain reasons. Well, whatever. I hoped you had enjoyed this chapter. I hope you can review. I really, really, really need to know how good or bad is my story.


	11. Preparations

Okay, first thing first... I **do not **intend to make Xion the bad guy/character in this story. Let me say this one more time, she's a supporting character that helps this story to continue. And second, I've decided how this story goes. I won't complete this story according to you readers' choices. I, personally is more of a RoxasXNamine fan. But I wanted to try out writing a RoxNamRik story, so this is the story. I know how will the story goes and who Namine will end up with. Third, this story is not a collab. It's my story, I will complete this story by myself. Yes, I may ask for suggestions, but not asking people to complete this story, I hope you readers will understand.

This chapter is pretty short... But I promise I'll make the next chapter longer. In fact, I doubt that the next chapter will be short even if I tried to make it short. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and review after reading. I own nothing.

* * *

Preparation

"How's this one?" Tifa took out one yellowish-golden gown with no straps, one thin, translucent yellow cloth that is connected with the end of the gown to the end, the end has a hole which is meant to put a finger into it. It has beautiful patterns that's made by tiny diamonds.

Namine yawned a little. "Yeah... It'll made you look the best in our city..." She said carelessly. Tifa frowned and huff before walking into the fitting room. While Tifa is changing, Namine stood up and stretch.

"I guess it won't hurt just to browse around a little..." Namine mumbled to herself as she slowly walked towards the gowns that are hanged onto a hanger. A white gown caught her attention. It was a very simple gown with dark blue line patterns at the right bottom end of the dress and no straps.

"You want to wear that?" Tifa's voice could be heard.

Namine startled a little. "Y-yeah, I think this will do," She carefully take the gown down. "I think I'll go try this..."

"Sure, after this we'll be going to buy our maskes."

"Got it," Namine took a glance at Tifa. "Wow... you look... fabulous..."

Tifa looked at the gown that she's wearing and look up again with a small bashful smile. "Really? Thanks."

-----

"And that would be a total of 2500 gil, please." The cashier said politely.

"WHAT?! This... this two cost 2500 gil?! Why don't you just go rob the bank?" Namine said it without thinking. The cashier stared at Namine. Tifa laughed nervously. "Ah haha! How funny she is! There you go, you can keep the change. Take it as a sorry from me behalf of her." Tifa quickly placed 3000 gil on the table before leaving and dragging Namine.

When they're about 1km away from the shop that they are in just now, Tifa sighed. "Please! Namine, don't do that again, please? Do it as a favour for me."

Namine shrugged. Tifa sighed again. "I don't wish that you will get into any trouble. Your brother will be very worried of you!" Namine sighed and mouthed along with Tifa's line with some funny and bored faces. "Now, I have to replace your brother when he's not around. In the other word, I'll be acting like your sister."

Tifa frowned. "Are you listening to me, Namine?"

"Yeah yeah... I am..."

Tifa shook her head. "Now, let's go get our maskes..."

"Good morning ladies, how may I help you two?" A young women greeted Tifa and Namine.

"We're getting our mask for a masquerade party," Tifa smiled.

"I got it, please follow me," The young women lead Tifa and Namine to a corner of the shop. "Now, what kind of mask are you looking for?"

"Hm... I'm looking for a mask that matches a yellowish-golden gown..." Tifa mumbled as she stared at the shelf which has lots of different kind of maskes, dumbfound. The young women laughed softly at Tifa's action but stopped as she thought that it is rude to do that.

"Well, what do you think of this?" Namine took one mask that kind of resembles the mask that belongs to Zoro. But it is covered with shiny golden that reflex the surrounding like a mirror with bright, rough yellow shiny textures trimmings. It has small purple shiny particles on it too. "How much is this?" Tifa ask.

"Well, it cost 1850 gil," The young women said with a smile. Before Namine can open her mouth, Tifa covered her mouth.

"Oh, I see. Okay, I'll buy this, thank you, Namine. Now, it's time for you to choose your mask. After this, we'll get our shoes."

Namine sighed. "Fine fine..." Namine casually walked around the shop with the young women walking behind her. Namine is wondering if the young women followed her is because to serve her or she's afraid that Namine would steal the maskes. "Don't worry, I just wanted to serve you. If you dislike me following you, I can go away. If you need anything, you can find me at the cashier." The young women smiled. Namine widen her eyes. Can that women read a person's mind

Namine shook off the thought and look for her mask. She then saw a white mask that covers from the eyes until the nose with a black feather at the top right end of the mask, black spots that goes from the biggest to the smallest, but the biggest spot starts from the two top half ends of the mask, there is a thick line on top of the mask. And there are three diamonds below each of the eye holes. "I think I'll get that..." Namine tipped her toes and took the mask.

"And how much will it be?" Tifa asked while taking out her wallet.

"That would be a total of 3950 gil please," The young women smiled.

_3950 minus 1850 equals to..._

Namine mentally count that cost of her mask. She nod her head and moved her fingers for a couple of times while counting.

_2100?! What the hell?! The mask costed 2100 gil?! What is this world up to?! Everything is so expensive!_

Namine sighed before she opened her mouth. She knew that Tifa will nag at her if she says anything again so she decided to keep the comment to herself.

-----

Tifa bought a golden high heels that the heels was about 4 inches high. High heels are not Namine's type, so she chose a white high heels with 5cm heels.

"Now, can we go home now? I'm tired..." Namine yawned.

"You don't want to eat?" Tifa asked.

"Nope... I'm tired... I guess I'll grab some biscuits when I'm at home, you can go eat by yourself or maybe ask my brother to join you."

"Okay... Then can you help me take these home too?" Tifa passed Namine the two bags. One has their maskes and another one has their shoes. "I'll hold onto the gowns, I don't want you to think that I'm bullying you."

"Nah... I won't... It's okay, I'll help you take all these," Namine took the two bags that Tifa is carrying. "I'll leave now, bye."

-----

"Well... what are you up to now, Mr. Sora Hikari?" Roxas asked with a bored tone.

"Getting our clothes for the ball of course! It's going to be at Nibelheim!" Sora said with excitement.

"I think he's excited about having fun in Nibelheim, not the ball..." Roxas whispered to Riku. Riku nodded.

"Hey are you guys listening?" Sora turned around and stared at his best friends. He sighed. "I said, how about we get our pants first?" He repeated.

"Yeah, sure..." Riku said carelessly.

-----

After buying three black, one grey and one white skinny jeans, "I don't think we need to get our shoes just for the ball..." Axel said.

"Yeah, we can put on our sneakers," Roxas said.

"That's what I thought too!" Sora said happily.

"You're not the only one who thought that too..." Riku and Zexion said in unison.

"I guess all we left was our vestes..." Axel said.

"Yep, and I know just the right shop to go to," Roxas said and went to lead the way. "Follow me."

"Hey 'sup, Roxas? Long time no see ya!" A young man with a patch said happily. "Oh, you brought your friends along too! What can I get for you guys?"

"Guys, this is Gippal. Gippal, this is Sora, Riku, Axel and Zexion," Roxas introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet 'cha guys! Pick whatever vestes you like and I'll give ya guys 50% discount," Gippal said in delight.

"Really?! Man, you're the best seller I've met!" Sora grinned.

Sora chose a black vest with three buttons. Axel chose a simple black vest with long sleeves. Riku chose a grey vest and a greyish-purple jacket. Roxas chose a brown vest with darker brown trimmings. And lastly, Zexion. He chose a black vest the ends until the rib with long sleeves.

Next, ties. Riku chose a plain silver tie, Roxas chose a white tie with slanted grey stripes, and Sora chose a plain black tie. Axel chose the same plain black tie as Sora.

"And how much will these be?" Roxas asked.

"Well... 3550 munny, but I promised to give you guys 50% duscount... It'll be..." Gippal took out this calculator and calculate. "1775 munny, please."

"Here ya go, thanks Gippal."

* * *

Once again, thanks for reading. And review after reading this, okay?


	12. The Actual Day

Firstly, I apologize for not updating this story for so long. Secondly, I apologize if there is some mistakes (example, grammer, spelling...). Enjoy, remember to review after reading.

I own nothing!

* * *

The Actual Day

It's 7.30 in the morning and Tifa woke up once she heard her alarm clock went off. She turn it off and get down from her bed excitedly. "The day has come," she whispered to herself. She turned around and saw her beloved boyfriend sleeping soundly. She went to his bedside and tapped his shoulder gently. "Cloud, wake up."

He slightly groaned. Then he slowly opened his eyes. "What time is it now?" He said drowsily.

"7.30 in the morning."

He sat up and slightly smiled to his girlfriend. "So, I'll working now and at about 8pm, I'll be going to the ball." Tifa smiled and nod her head. "I'll be waking your sister up."

-----

"Namine, wake up." Tifa said softly. But Namine still remain at the same position. "Namine, wake up," this time, Tifa shook her a little.

"Hm? What is it?" Namine said lazily, still hugging her pillow.

"Time to wake up now, we're going to the ball, remember?"

"Please, let me sleep for 5 more minutes please? I'm tired..."

"Okay, I'll wake you up later."

After Namine heard the sound of the door closing, she smiled and closed her eyes.

-----

"So, she's not going to the ball?" Cloud asked as he place the plates on the table.

"She is, but she's tired. So I'll be waking her up half an hour later." Tifa walked towards the dining table and saw three plates. There is two slice of bacons, two slice of tomatoes and one sausage on each plate. Tifa smiled to herself. "Thanks for the breakfast."

"No problem. So, I'll be meeting you in the ball later on. Since we're in Nibelheim now, it only takes about 30 minutes to go to the ball."

"Uhm-hm, and I'm glad that I asked Namine to stay with us in Nibelheim during her vacation. I wonder what will happen to her if she's alone is Twilight Town..."

Cloud laughed a little and ruffled Tifa's hair. He quickly ate his last bacon and stood up. "So I'll be going now." He took a tissue and wiped his mouth. "Remember to wake Namine up."

Tifa stood up and accompany Cloud to the door. "Bye, be careful when you're driving." Cloud smiled and nod his head before leaving.

-----

_"Wakey wakey~ Roxie~"_ Roxas could hear someone calling the nickname that he hate the most. While he could feel his nose being tickled. _"Wakey up, Roxie~"_ He frowned but later ignored the sound and continue sleeping.

The brunette finally lost his patience. "That's it! WAKE UP, ROXAS HIKARI! IT HAS BEEN 40 MINUTES SINCE I'M TRYING TO WAKE YOU UP! AND ME, AS THE OLDER BROTHER, I WASTED MY TIME ON WAKING YOU, THIS YOUNGER BROTHER OF MINE UP AND THAT'S A HONOUR! SO WAKE UP! DO YOU HEAR ME?! WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Sora grabbed Roxas's shoulder and shook him like crazy. Roxas finally woke up and groaned a little. "Damn it... Be quiet... I'm tryna sleep here!"

"Look, it's already 8.05 in the morning! Riku is driving us later and we're going to Nibelheim by 1.30pm! So. Wake." Sora grab Roxas's arm. "Up!" Sora pulled Roxas up. And both of their foreheads hit each other.

"Ow! Damn it!"

"Look, if you're still not ready for the next 20 minutes, I'm going to kill you." Sora said as he stood up and rubbing his forehead.

"Okay, okay! Got it!"

-----

Namine woke up and went out to take a shower. Tifa smiled, "Morning."

"Mornin'..." Namine mumbled.

After brushing her teeth, Namine sat down at the dining table. "I'll eat first, why don't you go have your shower first?" Tifa nod her head.

"Enjoy your meal."

"You're acting like a waitress," Namine laughed.

"Well, I can counted as one..." Tifa shrugged.

"Oh yeah... Forgotten about Seventh Heaven," Namine chuckled. Tifa ruffled her light blonde hair while smiling.

-----

Riku woke up the earliest, he prepared breakfast for Roxas, Sora, Zexion, Axel and including Sora's parents and himself. He made some pancakes. After he's done making the pancakes, Sora's parents came down.

"Oh my, Riku. I'm so sorry to trouble you again! You don't have to do this everyday you know, I'm sure Sora and Roxas didn't ask you to come during your summer vacation because of this," Mrs. Hikari said while Riku smiled politely.

"It's okay, M'am. I'm just doing what I want to," He placed a hand on Mrs. Hikari's shoulder gently. "I'm going to wake the others up, help yourself with the pancakes."

"Riku's parents are so lucky to have such a wonderful and sensible son," Mrs. Hikari said to her husband.

"Well, our sons are not really that bad either... It's just that... Riku is more... Well... mature," said Mr. Hikari. "The boys are going to work in Nibelheim next week. Saying they're not going to take their pocket money from us."

"Only during their summer vacation..."

-----

"Wow, I'm so surprised that our well-known, Garfield of our basketball team woke up, even had his shower too." Riku laughed. Roxas glared at Riku. "So, tell me. Who's the hero of the day who successfully woke you up?" Roxas sighed and used his nose to point Sora by moving his head a little.

"Are you here to tease me...?" Roxas asked slowly

"No. I wanted to wake you up. I knew Sora won't have any problem waking himself up, as for you..." Riku ducked down when he saw Roxas threw his pillow at him. "Well, I'm going to wake Axel up now."

Riku threw back the pillow to Roxas before leaving the room and Roxas laughed to himself. "So, where are we going to work next week?"

"I heard there's a bar called Seventh Heaven. And they're short of workers. I wanna go try working there," Sora shrugged.

"Okay..." Roxas drawled while putting on his brown vest with darker brown trimmings and button up all the buttons which stops at his chest. He's wearing a plain white dress shirt, white tie with slanted lines and the brown vest with white skinny jeans. "What's the time now?"

Sora took out his phone lazily and see the time. "9.13am. You sure took lots of time preparing..." He jumped out from his bed and took his black vest which has three buttons from his computer chair. Sora wore a white polo shirt with thin black horizontal lines, black slim tie and black skinny jeans.

-----

"Wake up, Axel," Riku shook Axel's shoulder, earning a kick from him. Then, Zexion took pegs that is tied strings and pegged Axel's face. His cheeks, nose, ears, chin and eyelids.

Then _pluck_...

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Axel jumped up, rubbing his bruised face.

"Both of us tried waking you up since 10 minutes ago..." Zexion said quietly and calmly.

"You litt--" Before Axel finished his sentence, Riku smacked the back of his head.

"Now, you better get your ass out of this bed and get yourself prepared. We're leaving in 25 minutes time, got it?" Riku left after saying and Zexion put on his black mid-length vest and left. He is wearing a normal white T-shirt with curved lines combined together which looked like a Tornado, his mid-length black vest and black skinny jeans. His hand is holding onto a book.

-----

After Axel went out of his room, wearing a plain white dress shirt, black tie, simple black vest with long sleeves and black skinny jeans. He lazily walked down the stairs. "Mornin'..."

Riku walked to the dining table. Everyone was staring at him. He looked so different. "Dude... Is he really our basketball Captain?" Axel asked.

"You looked as if you had went to the show _Extreme Makeover_!" Sora exclaimed. "Cool! You looked so smart!"

Riku is wearing a white dress shirt with a plain simple tie, a grey short-sleeves vest and a grayish-purple long-sleeves vest and grey skinny jeans. "What?" He asked with confusion.

"I think Roxas looks better," Mr. Hikari said. Sora turned and looked at his brother, also, he has a confused look on his face. "What?"

"Hm... You're right, both of them looked the best," Sora nodded his head. Riku smacked his head. "Shut up and eat. We're leaving soon." 15 minutes later, the boys went to put on their black sneakers and left.

-----

The boys are sitting in Riku's BMW black sports car. Zexion is sitting beside Riku and Sora, Roxas and Axel sat behind of the car. Riku adjusted the front mirror a little before starting the engines and drive. Sora spoke quietly, "I kind of miss Takeshi... Don't you guys miss him?"

"Tampon? Well... a little. I wonder what's he's doing right now..." Axel laughed a little.

"Probably doing homeworks..." Zexion said while flipping his book.

"How about we ask him to join us?" Roxas suggested.

"Great idea, but does he know how to come?" Sora asked.

"Maybe we should just wait until summer vacation is over, then we'll get to meet him," Riku said.

"What?! Our summer vacation is 1 month long! We're gonna wait for 1 whole month?! No, I'm so not going to wait!" Sora pouted, folded his arms and leaned back. Roxas sighed.

-----

5 hours later

"Why are we at the patrol station?" Sora asked casually with his hands behind his head, leaning his back at the seat.

Riku sighed, "can't you see? We're running out of patrol..."

Sora let out a nervous laughed while Axel and the others are mocking at him. When the boys got off the car, Sora was rubbing his butt. "Ouch... My butt hurts... I sat and stayed in the same place for too long..." He whined. Then Roxas kicked his butt playfully, only to get Sora chased after him with some immature cursings.

"Roxas, you idiot! Stop! I said stop!"

Roxas stuck out his tongue while pulling down his lower eyelid as he ran. People were watching the two retardes, wondering if their mind are fine or not. Soon, Axel dragged Zexion along and joined the Hikari twins while Riku sighed and shook his head.

-----

Namine bowed while thanking the couple. "Thank you for coming, hope to see you again!"

Tifa smiled as Namine walking to the counter. "You're working so hard..."

Namine let out a shy smile. "Thank you," she turned around and stare at the crowd. "Whoa... I'm glad that I'm here to help you..." She said while counting the number of people like a little kid. Tifa ruffled her hair and laughed. "Don't forget that we'll be closing Seventh Heaven at 6.30."

"Hai~" Namine sang while Tifa chuckled.

4 hours later

"Please, don't put too much makeup on me," Namine said for the thousandth time.

"I know, you just want to put the eyeliner and lip gloss, right? I know..." Tifa sighed. "You had been saying that since I'm putting makeups on my face just now..."

"Because I really do hate makeups!"

"Okay, okay. Now, stop moving." Tifa took the eyeliner and apply some at Namine's eyelids and a little at the corner of her eyes. "How about a little eye shadows?"

"Just... not too much..."

"Okay, I think I know what type of makeups you like."

"What?"

"You like light makeups. You don't like putting much makeups right?"

"Uhm-hm..." Namine closed her eyes and Tifa apply a little sliver on her eyelids, above the eyeliner.

"You don't like heavy colours makeups, right?" Namine opened her eyes.

"Uhm-hm..."

Tifa smiled. She apply light pink lip gloss on Namine's lip. "Have a look," she turned Namine to the mirror. Namine smiled and blushed a little. "Thank you..."

Tifa didn't put much makeups either. She don't really like heavy makeups too. She took Namine's mask and pass it to her then her own mask and left. Namine followed her.

"Hello, Zack?" Namine spoke. "We're done already. What, you're already downstairs?!" Namine went to the window and looked down. Zack waved to her. "Okay, I got it."

"Whoa... Hi Princesses," Zack bowed, earning a smack from Namine. "Okay, okay. Now get in the car."

-----

"So, are you joining us, Zack?" Namine asked. Zack smiled. "Yeah, Kairi is there too."

"Kairi?! How in the world did she know how to come here from Destiny Island?" Namine said in a worried tone.

Zack laughed. "Do you think I would want to take the risk by asking her to come by herself and get scolded by you, Miss Mizuki?"

"Then what?!"

"I sent her to the ball, then came to fetch both of you."

"Why can't you just bring her to my brother's house to fetch me and Tifa-san?"

"I want to so is she. But she said she needs get some fresh air. She left Destiny Island since 9 in the morning, ya know?"

"Oh... Why didn't Yuffie and Selphie came?" Namine said in a disappointed tone.

"Don't sound so sad, you're making me sad too..." Zack said in a teasing tone. "Don't worry, it's not like they don't miss you or what. It's just, they're very busy with their summer vacation homeworks. Both of them aren't like Kairi. Kairi managed to do finish her work before Yuffie and Selphie even touch their work." The traffic light turned red and Zack took the opportunity to turn his head around and smile to Namine. "Their work is due two days later. Kairi wanted to lend her work to lend them copy, but she forgotten that she had done her work during the first week of summer vacation and went back to school and handed up to her teacher."

The light turned green and Zack continue to drive. Namine just sighed in return. Zack shook his head. "C'mon, no gloomy face, alright? At least, Kairi is here..." Zack shrugged a little at the end of the sentence. Tifa gently tapped Namine's shoulder. "Don't worry, Yuffie and Selphie are doing fine in school. And they miss you a lot." Namine looked up and gave them a small shy smile.

-----

"Are we there yet, Riku-_san_?" Sora yawned out loud.

"Almost there, why don't you try listening to your MP3 or play your PSP to kill time?" Riku said in a bored tone.

"Great idea..." Sora said lazily while taking out his earphone and MP3. "Wanna listen?" Sora took a earphone and lent Roxas. After singing some songs together, the two twins slept.

"Speaking about twins..." Axel spoke. "They sure have the same personalities..."

"Well... you just said 'twins'..." Zexion shrugged.

Out of a sudden, a car which had a bunch of girls were giggling and waving at them. Axel raised an eyebrow. "Uh... hi?" He muttered.

Riku said with boredom. "Just ignore them, like we always do..."

It's not like Riku is showing off, or he's arrogant because there are girls who tried to get their attention because of their good looks. But he doesn't like girls at all, he find them annoying.

Axel chuckled after hearing Riku, "whoa, looks like someone is pretty piss off, isn't he?"

"Hi, hunks. Oh my, what a cutie..." A girl with red long hair stared at Roxas. "He's sleeping, aw... So adorable! And the one sleeping next to him too!"

Zexion managed to control his temper.

"Oh wow, there's a emo hottie there," a blue-haired girl said slowly. Zexion's eyes widen in anger, he clenched his hand. "Hey, wanna join us tonight? We're going to the club."

"Hey, I want to be with he blonde one," the previous red-haired girl said.

"And I want to be with the blue-haired hottie over there."

"The driver is mine."

Zexion closed his book loudly, "shut the hell up!" The girls shut up.

The blue-haired girl smirked. "Wow... He's angry. How hot..."

"Shut the fuck up, whore!" Zexion glared at her. His fringes were not covering his eyes as the wind is blowing and he's not lowering his head. "If you're a prostitute, go other places and go and flirt with other people! We're NOT interested in girls at all! Especially the kind like you girls!" Zexion rolled his eyes and turned to Riku. "Riku, speed up."

"Whoa, this is the second time I see you so angry... You're always so calm, why are you always get angry easily when girls are trying to flirt with us?" Axel asked with curosity. Zexion just kept quiet.

"Riku, hurry and get to Nibelheim. I don't want some girls catch up with us and try flirt with us again. They disgust me."

"You sounded like they're an eyesore..."

"They are."

* * *

Finish! Well, how was this chapter? Boring? Yeah... I understand. But next chapter will be about the dance. So don't miss the next chapter! It'll be interesting. Don't forget to review!

**Zexion: You better review...! Yes, YOU! YOU! Stop turning your head! Yes, YOU! *Points at you* RE-VI-EW!**

**Riku, Roxas, Sora and Axel: Better review, or you'll get murdered! He's angry now, so you better not to risk your life!**

**Namine: E-eh?! *Blush* How in the world did I get here?! EHHHHHHHH?!**

**NothingButANobody: *Sigh while shaking head* They're way too rowdy, aren't they?**

**Namine: *Confused* Zexion-san... *Poke Zexion's shoulder* Why do you look so angry?**

**Zexion: *Turn to look Namine quickly angrily***

**Roxas, Sora, Riku and Axel: *Startle***

**Namine: *Gasp* *Nervous laugh* Ah hahaha! Don't get angry! *Pat Zexion's shoulder* If you get angry too often or too long, you'll get wrinkles! ... Or even get old faster and easily! So chill~ Chill... *Continues to pat Zexion's shoulder with a nervous smile***


	13. The Dance

Actually I had written this chapter long ago... About... 1 month ago. But I had no time to edit my errors and I'm a little too lazy to go edit them. But today, since I have nothing to do other than listening to musics and reading Katekyo Hitman Reborn mangas. I decided to post this chapter and update my story.

And I really hope that there will be more people reviewing. It's very sad you know? There's many chapters but very little reviews. So review after reading, alright?

Okay, this chapter is a little long. I will try to update this story more often. Holidays are coming. For now, enjoy this chapter. Sorry if there are any mistakes.

I own nothing.

* * *

The Dance

"Namine!"

The pale blonde turned her head around and saw her best friend running towards her with her arms opened widely. "Kairi?" She was answered with a hug from her best friend. "I missed you!" Both of them said in unison and laughed after that.

"So, when's Cloud coming?" Zack asked.

"About 8. So, how's life for you?" Tifa asked, chuckling.

"Well, missions were tougher and tougher..." Zack shrugged in a I'm-used-to-it-anyway way. Tifa chuckled. "What about you, Lockhart sensei?"

"Well, nothing much. Exams are coming soon so I'll be revising with my students. Some students will stay back in school and had extra lessons with me, so I didn't really open Seventh Heaven much these few days, but Cloud will be there." Zack nodded in a oh-good-to-hear-that-then way.

"C'mon, let's go in!" Kairi dragged Zack into the hall.

Namine's eyes went wide as she saw the amount of people in there. They were all well-dressed, they must be raised in wealthy families. "Are you sure we're going in, Tifa-nee-san?"

"Why not? We can socialise with people this way."

"Uh... O-okay..." Namine stuttered.

"Why? Are you sick?" Tifa placed her hand gently on her forehead, checking if she's having a fever. "Do you want to go home now?"

"N-no, I'm fine." Namine let out a nervous laugh.

-----

"Man, are you still angry about just now, Zexion? C'mon, cheer up!" Axel tried to take away the book that's on Zexion's hand for the 100th time.

"Shut up," Zexion said that for the 100th time too. Axel sighed and leaned against the seat.

"Fine, I'll give up. I just don't get it, why do you hate women so much... Except for Xion of course, but you don't seem to be talking to her much too."

"That's... none of your business," Zexion said in a uncomfortable way.

-----

"Hey, here's your drink." Kairi passed Namine a glass of fruit punch. Namine took it with a small 'thank you' and smiled. "So, how's school?"

"Busy," Namine took a sip of her drink and continued. "But not as bad as when I'm in Destiny Island... My classmates are willing to help me."

"That's good to hear... Yuffie and Selphie seemed to be having troubles doing the homeworks." Kairi chuckled. "I actually wanted to stay and help them, but they insist on me coming here."

Before Namine could start a new conversation, she heard the crowd, especially the girls whispering amongst themselves and blushing. She could hear some of the whispers.

_"Oh my... They're gorgeous...!"_

_"That one's hot."_

_"I'm so going to ask that blonde to dance with me later on!"_

_"Why is the blue-haired reading? Oh well, whatever. I'm going to tap his ass later on."_

Namine made disgusted faces when she heard the girls whispered gross things about the boys, she wanted to know are they really as hot and handsome as the girls around her and Kairi whispered. She turned her head and gasped.

_Oh. My. Goodness... How in the world did they get here?! What am I suppose to do?! Wait a minute... They didn't even know that I'm a girl, what's the point of worrying?_

"What's wrong, Namine?" Kairi asked concernly.

"Nothing." Namine let out a nervous laugh. "I'm going to the washroom for a while."

"Okay."

-----

"Hey I said I'm going to the fair first, why did you drag me here?!" Sora complained, struggling in his younger twin brother's arm.

"Because you're the one who woke me up from my dreamland just because you wanted to come here!"

Sora stopped struggling and sweatdropped. "O-okay. We'll go to the fair later on." Roxas let go of him.

"So, where's Yuna and the others?" Axel asked.

"Wait a minute," Riku took out his phone once he heard his ringtone. "Yuna? We're at the hall already."

"I know, we can see you from where we are. Not only us, but everyone in the hall." Yuna chuckled.

Riku sighed. "I know, that's why I'm asking you, where are you guys?"

"Well... We're at the right corner of the hall."

Riku tried and search for Yuna. He then saw a lady waving to him widely, he slightly waved back a little. "Okay, I know." He then hang up the phone.

"So, where's Tidus?" Stella asked.

"He's on his way here, I suppose..." Yuna muttered.

"I really never thought that both of you were together... I mean... He's a coach and you're a student," Olette said inoocently.

"And what's wrong with that?" Larxene raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just feel happy for them."

After a few minutes, the boys finally appeared in front of the girls.

"Hey, what took you so long?!" Larxene punched Axel's arm lightly. Axel laughed and held Larxene's hand.

"The girls over there were surrounding us earlier."

"Yo," Roxas walked towards Xion and waved. Xion looked down. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry, Roxas..."

"Nah, it's okay. We're still best friends, right?"

"Yeah. At least, for now."

Roxas sighed and shook his head.

-----

"Hey, why don't you greet your sister?" Riku asked, tapping Zexion's shoulder.

"There's nothing that we can talk about anyway." Zexion said, flipping the page of his book to the next one.

"I'm not asking you to have a chat with her, just asking you to say 'hi' to your sister..." Riku sighed.

"You can do that for me. Go away, I'm reading and you're distracting me."

Great, the Riku that normally ignores what's going on around him was finally fed up with Zexion's attidute. He grabbed Zexion's book and closed it. "What the...?! I have not read finish! What are you doing?!" Zexion shot a glare to Riku.

"I said, go. Say. Hi. To. Your. Sister." Riku said word by word. He then stand on one feet while folding his arms. "I just don't understand, why can't you just put down your past?"

"How do you know about my past and what do you know?!"

"Nothing. Things like this must have something to do with your past. That's what I predicted."

"Stop being a busybody and mind your own business."

"What?"

"Takeshi... He's actually a she, right?"

Riku's eyes went wide, his lips parted a little in surprise.

"And you actually fell in love with her."

"Wait, how do you find out that she's a girl...?" Riku asked slowly. Zexion chuckled and smirked. "Who do you think I am?" Zexion stopped leaning against the wall and stood up straight, facing Riku. "Her reason that she claimed for bringing tampons to school are way too corny and plus, she has been blushing around Roxas. Oh, I almost forgotten, you had been pretty gentle around her too, am I mistaken?"

Riku clenched his fist.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul about this." Zexion said in a bored tone while folding his arms, leaning against the wall.

"How long since you noticed that she's a girl in diguise...?" Riku said quietly.

"At first I was doubting that she's a girl when Axel caught her bringing tampons. Then she locked her room whenever she got back to the dorm, I got more suspicious of her," Zexion paused for a little and looked outside the window. "Then soon, after you got back to the dorm last month to get Sora's wallet, you came back with Takeshi and you were all nice and gentle with her," Zexion sighed and took his book away from Riku's hand. "She made way too many actions that shows that she's actually a girl, only idiots like Roxas, Sora, Axel, you and the other boys won't know unless you guys saw her in her normal form then realise that she's actually a girl."

Zexion opened the book and flipped to the page where he was earlier.

-----

"So, what do you want?" Zack asked. "Fruit punch? Or wine?"

"Wine for me, please."

"Here you go," Zack leaned against the table. "So, how's the business in Seventh Heaven?"

"Great. There will always be lots of customers coming, especially weekends..."

"Then I won't have a chance to go there and visit you, I guess."

Tifa patted Zack's shoulder in a comforting way. "Don't worry, you can come early in the morning before the bar open or after the bar closed."

"Glad to hear that then."

"How's Cloud these few days?"

"You can ask that when he's here." Tifa laughed. Zack shook his head. Tifa raised an eyebrow. "Why not? Did something happened?"

"No. I need to drive Kairi home later on. I don't think it's a great idea to let her stay out late and go home alone."

Tifa nodded her head, "I understand. I'm sure you don't want to get bashed by Namine too, right?" Zack burst out into laughter.

"I almost forgotten about that. Thanks for reminding me, Tifa."

Tifa shrugged. "You're welcome," she chuckled. "So... you didn't intend to have a girlfriend?"

"Nah... I'm busy enough." Zack took out his phone and check the time. It's already 9pm. "I uh gotta go, sorry."

"No problem. What time is it now?"

"One minute had just passed... 9.01pm right now." Zack smiled.

-----

Kairi hugged Namine. "I'm going to miss you a lot, Namine."

"Me too, take care. Send my regards to Yuffie and Selphie too."

"I will, don't worry."

Namine waved to Kairi and Zack as they went further and further away from her.

"Why isn't nii-san here?"

"I'm not sure, he said he'll be here by 8..." Tifa said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine, maybe there's a traffic jam somewhere."

Tifa nodded her head. "It's cold here, the wind's getting stronger and stronger, let's get in."

-----

"Takeshi?" Stella called.

Namine was stunned for a moment. Tifa turned around and saw a honey blonde hair girl standing behind her and Namine. Namine gasped a little and stuttered. "S-sorry?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You looked like a friend of mine, but I forgotten that he's actually a guy. I'm sorry."

Namine smiled nervously. "It's okay."

"Your eyes really looked alike my friend."

Stella could see Namine's eyes clearly because Namine had took out her mask. "R-really?"

Stella nodded. "They're beautiful, really."

"T-thank you."

"Well then, if you excuse me." Stella bowed a little and walked off.

_I wonder what will happen if she find out that I'm actually the friend that she's referring to..._

-----

"I'm calling your brother, he's making me worry again!" Tifa said in a worried and angry tone as she took out a phone.

"Excuse me, Miss."

"I'm sorry but I'm currently very busy. You can find other girls to flirt or dance with, I'm not interested." Tifa had been asked to danced with or talked to for several times just now, which she is sick and tired of it. Because of that, she's talking rudely and angrily this time. She turned around after flipping her phone open, only to see a pair of familiar blue eyes with black eye mask on the reflection of her phone's screen.

"Really?" The man standing behind her smiled. "Okay then." When he turned around, Tifa laughed while slapping his arm.

"I dare you to."

Cloud turned around and wrapped his arms around Tifa's. "What if I don't want to because there's already a beautiful lady in my arms?"

"Then..." Tifa placed her finger under her chin while thinking. "You'll have to cook me dinner tomorrow."

"Sure thing."

Namine slowly walked off as she think her brother and her future sister-in-law should be alone this time, since she live in their house, both of them doesn't seem to have time to spend together. She went out the hall and sat on a bench.

The strong wind blew towards her direction. She shivered a little as she rubbed her hands against her bare arms, her hair was blowing gracefully as she recall her conversation between her and her brother.

Flashback

_"Hey Namine..." The older blonde called._

_"Yes?"_

_"Since your reason for staying in your current school is to find me..."_

_"Yeah...? Then?" Namine took bite of her bread._

_"You had found me now, so why don't you change school? I'm worried about you..."_

_"Why? What's there to be worrying about?"_

_"You're a girl. Staying in a all boys' school is dangerous. What if they found out?"_

_"Don't worry, I'll take care of myself."_

_"Why do you insist of staying?"_

_"Why do you insist of me changing school?!" Namine raised her voice a little louder._

_"Because I'm worried about you!"_

_Namine sighed and placed her palm at her forehead. "B-because of my classmates..." Cloud raised an eyebrow. "My classmates are the reason for me staying in this school... My dorm leader and basketball team leader is just like you, onii-san."_

_"Me?"_

_Namine nodded. "He's always distant and cold towards everyone but actually, he is a very kind and helpful person. My classmates, Noctis, Demyx, Zidane, Sora, Roxas, Axel, Zexion and my coach, Tidus. They are always there for me, they weren't like people from my previous school... Selfish, arrogant, vain, proud, cocky, dishonest, bullying other people and love acting inoocent in front of hunks. Well, except for some people. So nii-san, do you know why I want to continue staying here? Not only the classmates are nice towards me, the teachers too."_

_"I understand. But promise me that you'll be careful. When you need help, give me a call alright?" Cloud held Namine's hand into his as she nodded._

End of flashback

"Onii-san... I'm sorry I have to lie to you..." Namine looked down at her white dress then her white and sliver shoe. "They aren't always for me except for some. But the main reason for staying in this school is because..." Namine whispered. "I fell in love..."

Suddenly, Namine could heard foot stepping on the grass, the sound went louder and louder. "Hey, young lady. You're alone? It's dangerous staying out here, let me bring you somewhere safer..."

"Go away!" Namine pushed away the man. "Yeah, it's dangerous to stay out here because there'll be sickos like you, trying to molest young ladies!"

"Oh, you got that right, lady. But what can you do? You're wearing a dress..." The man stood up and walked nearer and nearer towards Namine.

"Stop walking, you pervert!"

"Oh oh, are you afraid?"

"Who says?!" Namine ran towards the man and punched him. She then kick his stomach with her knee. "That's what you get when you mess with me!" She gave him a hard punch again. But the man beared the pain and grabbed Namine's wrist and pinned her against the wall. "So, what can you do right now, young lady?" He let out a disgusting laugh which made Namine more angrier. She kicked the man's crotch and stepped at him foot hard.

The man yelped in pain loudly and then placed his knees in between Namine's legs. "You're a great fighter, bitch. Now it's time for some reward..." He laughed as he tried to lick her, but before his disgusting tongue touched her neck, someone pulled his shoulder and kicked his face. Namine could only see the person's grey, long spiky hair and a sliver eye mask. The guy gave the man several hard punch at his stomach and face. Namine then ran and kick the man's crotch again. "I'll make sure I'll kick you until you have no more balls!" She said angrily and kicked his crotch for serveral times.

"Stop it, you'll kill him if you kick one more time." The guys laughed. Namine stopped.

"I'll let you go this time!" She then kick the back of the man's knee, causing him to kneel down.

"You're... such a... scary wo... woman..."

Namine gave him a kick at his back. "I'll take that as a compliment. Now get lost!"

After watching the man ran of with his knees together, Namine bowed to her saviour. "Thank you, sir."

"Why so formal, Twilight Boys' basketball player?" He ruffled her hair.

"R-Riku?!"

"Yo," he said in a monotone tone.

"Why and how do you get here?!"

"Well, Yuna gave Sora an invitation card... I think it's either her father's company is having a birthday party or celebrating about an annivesary, and her father is a General Manager. So she's invited too. And I got here by driving."

"You drives?!"

"Yeah... Why not? And how do _you_ get here?"

"My friend drove me here."

Riku smacked his forehead. "I meant why are you here?"

"Well, same as you, got an invitation."

"From?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"My brother's girlfriend got the invitation. I think it's a customer from our bar gave her. Maybe the customer is from Yuna's father's company."

Riku nodded and awkwardness soon occupied the space around them. "Uh..." Both of them said in unison. "You first." They said together again.

"You first..." Riku said without looking at Namine but the floor instead.

"T-thank you for just now..."

"No problem. Just be careful next time. And don't get yourself killing a molester."

Namine chuckled. "Of course." Slience and awkwardness occupied the space between the two of them again. Until Namine rubbed her arms when the wind blew. Riku removed his jacket and draped it on Namine's shoulder. "N-no ne--"

"Take it. You don't wanna catch a cold, yeah?"

Namine nodded her head.

"S-so... why aren't you with your brother and his girlfriend but here alone? Do you know it's dangerous?"

"Nah... They need some times alone right now. Especially when I'm currently living at their house... And, how do you know that I'm here?"

"I don't know until I saw a girl kicking an old man from the window. Then, I find that girl familiar and here I am. So... Takeshi..."

"Namine." She corrected.

"N-Namine..." Riku blushed a little.

"Hm?"

"Wanna have some basketball training some time later?"

"Of course, call me and I'll see if I'm free or not. I need to help out my brother's girlfriend. Since her bar is always crowded."

Namine took out her phone and so does Riku before trading each other's number.

-----

Roxas leaned against the wall as he watched Riku and the unknown pale blonde girl. She's beautiful. Under the bright street light which is beside the bench that she's sitting, her lips are shining due to the lip gloss, her mask shine too. He wonders who is she. Is she Riku's girlfriend? Or his childhood friend? But he don't remember Riku mentioning any childhood friend, not even his past. But he is sure that Riku isn't a person who can socialize with people well. He's more like a quiet person. Lots of questions flashed in Roxas's mind while watching the two of them. Somehow, the more he watched the girl, the more familiar she is. But who is she?

"Roxas?" A feminine voice called him, pulling him back to the Earth.

"Hm?" He asked while turning his head.

"What are you thinking? Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing. By the way, what's up?"

"Nothing, just wanting to ask you where's Takeshi? That's his name, right?"

"Oh, about that guy... He's at his relative's house and he said it's pretty far so he didn't come."

"Oh... Okay, so what are you staring at?" Xion look out the window. She wearing a simple black strapless dress with no patterns, black heels which were about 2 inches high and a black watch. Roxas sighed and walked off. "Roxas?" He turned around and look at her with curious and bored eyes without saying anything. Xion shook her head. "Nothing." Roxas stared at the floor for a moment, thinking what would it be that she wanted to tell him but he shrugged and left after that.

-----

When Roxas was about to go to the washroom, he saw the girl who he saw outside the window with Riku. It seemed like she had returned Riku's coat back. Her blue eyes and petite figure reminds him of someone... Someone he knows... But who will it be? He stretched out his arm in front of her, across her face, blocking her way. She turned her head and look who is it. He could only see her blue eyes. The white eye mask that she's wearing is hiding her identity, he stretched out his hand, wanting to remove the mask until the girl stopped him.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" That brought himself back. What exactly was he thinking? Removing a stranger's mask just to know who is she and how she look like? That's ridiculous. He bowed and apologized. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head with a small smile. "It's okay, are you okay?"

"Yes. Now, if you excuse me." He bowed potilely before taking a few steps backwards.

_Phew... Glad that he didn't discover who am I..._

Before Namine turned her head and walk away, she heard a voice. A feminine voice.

"Hey, are you sure you're going to do this? You're gonna make that hunk into deep shit," a voice said slightly in a worried tone. Namine stopped for a moment, turning her head a little to see what's going on. It's a bunch of girls. It's a blue-haired the one talking. She seemed to be speaking to the red-haired.

"Why, scared?" The red-head said arrogantly.

"I'm not. Just a little worried. What if we're caught?"

"Don't worry, we can just find a scapegoat."

"But Alice, this isn't right! It's just merely words, you can't possibly get angry with that!"

"What, you're not feeling insulted?! He called us _whores_! That's outrageous! I'm going to make that emo pay for it!"

"Can't you just forget about it? We're at fault too!"

"What then. Go on and say it then, Bevin."

"We shouldn't provoke them when they told and warned us!" The blue-haired went forward and took the glass away from the red-head. "So let's just forget about everything and go home. Your parents must be worrying about you're whereabout."

"Who cares about them?! All they care was work, money, job, business, work, money, job, business and this goes on! They don't even bother about me! Not even when I'm sick!" The red-head snatched the glass and walked away.

"Alice!"

Namine was wondering what are they up to. It sounded serious, so she went and follow them until she saw what the red-head did...

* * *

Review! There isn't many reviews for this story, yeah? I'll try to update this story as soon as possible. And I sure do hope that this chapter isn't boring at all...


	14. Closer

I apologize if there are any errors. Because it was kind of rushing. I hope you like this chapter.

I own nothing.

* * *

Closer

Namine hid behind the wall beside her when she saw the red-head turned her body. "Are you sure you're doing this, Alice?" Bevin, the blue-head said with a worried tone. "Why not? This is gonna be fun." Alice said as she add something into the drink which Namine can't be sure what is it as Bevin blocked her vision. Namine then look around to know where on the earth are they. It was the washroom. No one is in there, since everyone are probably dancing right now. Namine brought herself back as she heard the sound of the heels coming closer to her.

"Let's go," Alice said with a smirk as Bevin smiled nervously. "What now?" Alice said with frustration when Bevin grabbed her wrist. "Don't do this, please."

Alice shoved Bevin's hand away. "Get something else to do other than convincing me to stop."

"Alice!"

Namine quickly run outside the washroom. "What did they just add into the drink? And who are they going to give the drink to? What did that person do to them?" Soon after Namine whispered those questions, the two girsl came out of the washroom, Namine pretended to look around, even the plants. She can still hear Bevin trying to convince the red-head to stop, but the red-head just wouldn't listen. Namine raised an eyebrow, continuing following them.

-----

"Looks like we're the only group that are not dancing..." Roxas muttered with soft laughters.

"Who says?" Sora said with a grin. He pull Roxas forward and dancing playfully with him. They are not dancing with the music but dancing randomly. Roxas can't help it but laugh.

"They're close, aren't they?" Stella turned and stare Noctis, who's flustering and stuttering.

"A-ah... Yeah... T-they sure a-are..."

Stella laughed softly. "Indeed they are twins, are they?" Noctis nodded.

"Hey, hunks." The red-head walked up to Roxas and Sora. "Looks like you guys are having fun by yourselves."

Roxas smiled politely. "Sure we are." Roxas put his arm around Sora's shoulder. "What's up?" He said with a monotone voice.

"Nothing, just wanna be your friend. Want to have a drink?"

-----

Namine was following closely the two girls. Not removing her eyes off them. But she stopped walking when she saw the girls are approaching the bunch of people who she knows. What is she going to do? How is she going to pretend to be a stranger? Wait, what if they stop her just to ask her who is she which will cause her losing the two suspicious girls? What if... Wait a minute, the bunch of people are the ones who the girls are looking for! What did the red-head in the drink?! What is her intention?!

"Sure," she saw Roxas agreed her offer and took the drink.

Namine couldn't control her body. She ran forward when she saw Roxas taking the drink. She couldn't bother what the red-head added in the drink. She ran at her fullest speed. Charging at her crush and took the drink away from his hand. "Don't drink it!"

"What?" By the time Roxas said that, Namine was gulping the drink. The two girls are gasping. Riku quickly ran forward. After the glass was emptied. "What are you doing? Hey you're the one earlier that I--"

"They added something into t...--" Namine fell and went unconscious. Roxas caught her in his arms. The two girls ran away. "Hey, wait! What did you just added in the drink?!"

45 minutes later

_Huh...? What... happened? Where am I... Who's voice is this... It sounded familiar..._

"Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooo?~" A voice called.

"H-huh...?" The pale blonde muttered.

"Hey, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"S-Sora... It's you..."

"Yeah, it's me. How ar--" Sora paused. "Wait a minute... How do you know my name?"

Namine sighed. When she was about to make an excuse, she stopped herself. She's going to tell the truth. She's not going to lie anymore. She couldn't care anymore. She's tired of making lies. "I'm Takeshi..."

"T-T-T-T-Tak-ke-ke-Takeshi?!" Sora jumped.

Namine sighed. "Yes..."

"B-b-but... You're suppose to be a guy!"

"I'm a girl in disguise..." Namine lowered her head. "I went into this school where everyone were at because my long-lost brother were there..." Sora took his bag and walked away. "Wait!" Sora stopped without looking back. "W-where are you going?"

"Back to where everyone are."

"Are you... angry?"

"Of course I am!" Sora turn around. "Why? You don't trust me? Don't you trust Zexion? Axel? Riku? Roxas?" Sora walked forward and sat at the bedside. And soften his voice. "You should have told me. I want to help you." Sora place his hand on Namine's. "We're friends... aren't we?"

Namine's tears dripped on her gown. "I'm sorry..." She whispered with her hoarsed voice. "I'm truly sorry, Sora... I never meant to lie and hide..." Sora pull Namine into a hug. "I'm really sorry..." Namine whispered in between her sob and sniff. Sora patted her back comfortly. "I'm really sorry..."

-----

"I wonder how's the blonde girl doing now..." Axel muttered.

"She'll be fine. The drink was spiked. That's why... She'll wake up soon." Zexion said coldly, flipping the page.

"Yeah... Sure do hope so. So what are you gonna do, Rox? She went unconscious because of you."

"I uh... I'm not sure... Maybe treat her something some other day..."

"Why are you talking as if you're suspecting something?"

"She just feel kind of familiar..."

"You met her before?"

"No... Yet, yes..."

"You're biazzare..."

-----

"It's okay right now... Stop crying, you're ruining your makeup." Sora pulled back and wipe her tears with his sleeve. "Whatever it is, it's fine now. Don't worry. I'll be there to help you anytime you need me."

After a short moment of Namine's story telling about why is she in a boy's school... Sora's reaction was... "... Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh~ I see..."

"..."

Sora smiled. "I'm glad that you're staying because of us, Takeshi..." Sora gave a hug to Namine.

"It's Namine, for now of course." Namine chuckled.

"Okay okay, Namine."

"So, what time are you leaving? It's getting late now... It's..." Sora took a glance at his watch. "11.15pm right now..."

"I'll go find my brother and his girlfriend. See ya when school opens." Namine stood up then laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I now then know that we're at the place where I met Riku just now."

"Riku knows about you're a girl too?"

Namine nodded. "Talk to ya in school next time." Namine gave a hug to Sora before leaving.

-----

"Namine! Where have you been? We're worried about you and we were searching for you since just now!" Tifa huffed. "And what happened to your make up?"

Namine place her hand on below her eyes. "Well... Uh... I was feeling itchy and all, so I washed them away just now." Namine place her eyemask back. "Like this. No one would know about my makeup." She laugh naively. Cloud pat her head. "Let's go."

"Did you ride your bike today?"

"No, I wanted to spend more time with you two, so let's take cab home."

-----

"Hey, where's that girl from earlier?" Roxas asked anxiously.

"Oh, she woke up and said that she need to get home quick. So she went home." Sora said casually, taking a piece of fruit cake.

"Oh... By the way..."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "By the way...?"

"Don't you find that girl familiar? Like... we've met her before..."

_Crap, don't tell me he find Namine looks like Takeshi..._

"Well... No, I advice you to stop playing _Kingdom Hearts II_ until late midnight..."

"... It has nothing to do what I've been playing."

"Because of that game, you lack of sleep. In result, you find an unknown person familiar."

Roxas shrugged. "Maybe."

"It must be. Definitely." Sora smiled widely before taking the first bite of the cake. _That was close..._

-----

The next day

"Hey, wake up _onii-san_."

"Let me sleep more... 30 more minutes..." The brunette groaned.

"Don't you want to go to the fair?"

_Fair... Fair... Fair... Wait a minute... Did he just said fair?!_

Sora jumped. "Okay I'm awake now."

Roxas hit Sora as he get off the bed. "Ack!" Sora pretend as if it hurts a lot playfully and Roxas laughed. All of them are staying in hotel. Since they're going work in Nibelheim to kill time and earn money at the same time. This is what we call killing two birds with one stone.

-----

"Morning, nii-san, Tifa-san."

"Wow, look who's smiling brightly today..." Tifa cover her eyes, laughing along with the two other pale blondes. "What happened?" Tifa sung as she spread the butter on the bread.

"Nothing, just feeling refresh this morning." Namine said as she give a hug to Cloud. Tifa smiled.

"How about taking another leave today?"

"What? Why?"

"Because I want you to have fun in Nibelheim too. Not only to help me in 7th Heaven, dear."

"But I don't mind helping out," Namine shrugged.

"I know, honey. But I hope that you can have fun in here too."

"But I had lots of fun helping out in the bar too."

"Honey, there's a fair nearby. Let's just take it as an off day for the three of us, okay?"

Namine sigh. "Okay, fine. Whatever you want okay?"

-----

"Five ice-creams please!" Sora ordered.

"There you go, young man."

"Thank you!" Sora happily pass the money to the ice-cream seller. "There, one for each."

"There, wanna try the oreo flavour?" Roxas asked.

"Sure!" But before Sora's lips touch the ice-cream, Roxas smash it against his face. "H-hey!" Sora struggled in his twin's arms which will only make his face more dirty while the others are laughing and joined in. In the end, Sora's face had oreo, vanilla, chocolate chips, mint and chocolate ice-cream. "Hey! Who took my chocolate ice-cream and smashed me?!"

Everyone pointed at the dirty blonde. "You!" Sora said with frustation. "Give me back my ice-cream!" He chased after his younger brother. When he caught Roxas, he rub his face against his twin's.

-----

"Want some?" Namine ask, offering some of her grilled corns.

"Thank you." Tifa smiled. "So where do you plan to play?" Namine shrugged.

"You can't always take shrugging as an answer, honey..."

-----

"Okay, stop playing the Hikari twins... Clean yourself, the washroom is at the right." Axel laughed.

After a moment, the twins came back, punching each other's arm.

"If people say Sora is always crazy and retarded, But I can't believe the always quiet and reserve Roxas can also be this crazy and retarded..." Axel shook his head, placing his palm at his forehead. "What's the problem with being crazy and retarded along with my twin?"

"Nothing, but it's out of character. For you, of course..."

"Whatever, that's your opinion, not mine. Not others'."

While walking, Sora, Zexion and Riku was shock to see who's in front of them. The three of them stared at one another.

"Hey, Cloud sensei!" Roxas called out.

"Oh crap..." Riku, Zexion and Sora whispered in unison, smacking their forehead in unison too.

"Hi guys, why are you all here?"

"Forget about us, who is she?" Axel grinned mischeviously.

Cloud blinked. "It's obviously, she's my girlfriend."

"Ooooooooooooooooooo~" Roxas and Axel sung, exchanging glances with mischevious grin.

"What?"

"Prove to us then."

Cloud sighed. "How...?"

"Kiss her in front of us." Roxas and Axel said in unison.

"W-what?!"

The two of them burst into laughters.

"Please pardon the two of them, sensei. I'm sorry for their mischeviousness." Riku bowed politely. And pull the others back.


	15. Break Time Over

Break time over

_That's was a relieve..._ Namine thought.

"Are you okay, Namine?" Tifa ask.

"Y-yeah."

"Don't worry, they won't find out about you're true self." Cloud smile. Namine smiled back so that he won't worry about her.

-----

"Woah...~ That's tiring dude... But fun at the same time!" Sora roll over his bed and hug his pillow.

"Whatever, I'm taking a shower now." Roxas took his towel and clothes and went into the bathroom.

_It's that girl again... She appeared just now in the fair... Who is she? Who is she to Cloud sensei? Is she related to us in some way? She just look so...--_

"Hey, Rox."

"Woah!" Roxas cried in surprise.

"Woah, I'm sorry. But I just want to ask you if you did bring any extra towel?" Axel smile nervously.

"Go get it from my bag. And next time before coming in, KNOCK THE DAMN DOOR." Luckily Roxas is not fully naked yet, he only removed his white checkered jacket.

-----

"Hey..." The sliver-head said quietly.

"What?" Roxas ask casually, looking up away from his PSP.

"Later on we'll have a basketball training at the nearby basketball court."

"What? But Takeshi isn't here with us..."

"I called him earlier, he said he's here already."

"Okay, I'll go get ready."

-----

"Yo, Tampon!" Axel laughed, waving. Namine just simply ignore him and continue walking forward to Riku and the others. Seeing Namine walking pass him coldly, Axel sweatdropped.

"Hey, long time not see, buddy." Roxas greet.

"Same goes to ya."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's do some warm-up exercises!" Sora exclaim excitedly.

1 hour and 25 minutes later

"C'mon! Pass the ball to me, Axel!" Namine shouted.

"Okay, catch it then!" Axel throw the ball to Namine but the distance was a little too far and it went down and hitted Namine at the so-what called 'crotch area'.

"Oooooooooooooo..." Everyone muttered. Axel covered his eyes but looking through he gaps between his fingers. It must have hurt a lot.

"Huh?" Namine was confused. Then she remembered what's her status currently. "Oh... OOOOOOOOOOOH!! IT'S THE GIFT FROM GOD!!!! OH MY GOODNESS!" Namine bent down and roll over on the floor. Sora try his best not to laugh out loud for her reaction. Axel walk over towards Namine. "Hey, I'm sorry, yeah? It must hurt a lot, didn't it? Let's get you to our hotel to rest..." Axel stretch out his hand towards Namine.

"Y-yeah... Thanks..." Namine took his hands with a smile.

-----

"So where have you been, dude?" Roxas punch Namine's arm playfully.

"Uh... My relative's house." Namine smile. But somehow, is Roxas blushing? No, that must be her own imagination.

"Oh... Do you want to work with us then?"

"Nah... I need to get home by the end of today... My brother will get worried if I don't."

"Oh... Okay then, you rest here until dinner then."

"Sure."

-----

"_More workers needed._" Sora read out loud to the other basketball members. "Hey, why not we try working in here?"

Riku walk over and read for more information. "_Pay will be 50gil per hour. Age will be 15 to 25._"

"So, why not we try working in here? Look fun." Axel chuckled.

"Okay, if you guys want to." Riku shrugged.

"Welcome!" A girl with long pale blonde hair greeted enthusiasthically. "Oh!" She gasped. Riku, Zexion and Sora cursed. _Crap... Why is she here?! Don't tell me this is her brother's girlfriend's bar..._

"Uh... Excuse me?" Roxas asked.

"Uh... N-nothing! How may I help you, sirs?" Namine laugh nervously.

"Well, we're here for a job interview."

"Okay, this way please." Namine lead the way.

_It's her again... Who is she exactly?_

-----

"GREAT! WE HAVE A JOB FROM NOW ON! WOOHOO!" Axel exclaimed.

"So when can you guys work?" Tifa ask politely.

"How about immediately?" Riku suggested. "Since we did nothing but slack the whole day..."

"Sure," Sora grinned.

"I have no objection..." Zexion shrugged a little.

"Great! Then we can earn more money!" Axel smirk.

"Okay, now let my boyfriend's sister introduce everything here..." Tifa went down and call Namine up.

"Yes, Tifa-san?" Namine said as she tie her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Will you help me to introduce things to them?"

"Oh... Sure!"

-----

"So... This is your brother and his girlfriend's bar that you mentioned?" Riku ask, leaning against the table.

"Uh-huh... And this is place where I spend most of my time at too."

"So..." Riku started awkwardly.

"So?"

"Nothing. Just wanna ask you if you want to go out sometimes."

Namine chuckled. "Sure, why not? But as Takeshi though."

"Of course." Riku ruffle Namine's hair.

After 2 months of school holidays

"I'm sorry but we have to quit this job right now, Tifa-san..." Roxas said sadly and slowly.

"Don't worry, you guys can come and work here again during the next school holidays."

"We sure do have lots of fun working here..." Axel muttered. "And you're Cloud sensei's girlfriend, which you always tell funny things about you and him."

Tifa chuckled. "Okay now, get back to your hometown now, boys. See you guys next time then." Tifa wave to the bunch of boys who are doing the same things as her. After closing the door, Tifa smile sweetly to Namine while walking towards her then hug her. "Sweetie... You've gone through a lot for the past two months..."

Namine laugh, pretending not to know anything. "What are you talking about? I'm happy for the past few months." Namine pulled back and clean the table.

"You have to pretend you don't know who they are and try not to talk to them because you're afraid that you might leak out who you are. i'm sorry... I shouldn't have hired them... I thought you will be happy if I hire them because I thought that you might have more fun helping me out in the bar with them around... I didn't expect all this to happen..."

"It's okay, Tifa-san... It's okay. Really, look, I'm really happy now."

"I'm sorry, Namine..." Tifa took the cloth away from Namine's hand and push her to the stairs. "There, it's getting late now, get some rest. Tomorrow morning, your brother and I will bring you to the train station."

A few weeks later

"Why did you call me out, nii-san?"

"Well... I just want to ask you... What do you think about Tifa?"

"Hm... She's nice, gentle, lovely, sweet... She's just perfect."

"What do you think if she'll be living with us with different status?"

"Hm..." Namine thought about it again and again, trying to know what her brother meant. Then she jump again and again, holding his brother hand. "She agreed?!"

"No, not yet. But tonight, I'll get an answer from her. Wish me good luck then."

"Of course Tifa-san will agree! She loves you so as much as you do to her."

-----

"Why do you ask me out for dinner in such a classic restaurant?" Tifa chuckled. She's not wearing her black outfit, she's wearing a black jeans, a simple black T-shirt and black sneakers. And as for Cloud, he wore a black shirt with black and white stripe hoodie, a demin jeans and black sneakers.

"Nothing, just want to have a special dinner with you. Since Namine is not at home tonight, we'll have a dinner together. It has been quite a while since we have dinner alone, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, Tifa..."

"Here's your drink, Miss." The waitress place the wine on the table.

"Oh, thank you." Tifa took a sip of the wine. "Oh, what are you trying to say earlier?"

"N-nothing... Let's order some food first."

45 minutes later

"T-Tifa..." Cloud stuttered.

Tifa took the glass and drink all the wine, but suddenly, she could feel something in her mouth, something cold, metalic and solid. She drink all the wine except for the solid item quickly. She took out that cold, metalic item and was shock to see what is it. Cloud held her hand gently, she switch her vision to her boyfriend.

"We've been together for quite some time already, right?"

Tifa tried to answer his question, but words just wouldn't come out.

"Let me take care of you forever, Tifa." Cloud took the ring away from Tifa slowly. "Will you... marry me?"

Tifa hold Cloud's hand. "I will."

Cloud's lip just went wider by itself as he put the ring into Tifa's finger.

-----

"What?! You're quitting school?!" Axel exclaim.

"Y-yeah... My brother is getting married with his girlfriend. And I have something to say..."

"What is it?" Roxas ask.

"And that is..."

_Don't tell me she's gonna say that..._

"I'm actually a girl..."

Silence occupied the entire room. Namine was shock. She was expecting Zexion, Roxas and Axel to be saying stuffs about they're shock.

"What's... wrong?" Namine started out.

"We knew that you're a girl all along..." Roxas chuckled. "And we knew that Riku and Sora know that you're a girl too..."

"How... and when?"

"I don't know how the others know about you're a girl... But for me, it's when you've fainted during the previous match when we had a few month ago with the ShinRa basketball players."

"As for me, I found out when I went to buy some drinks during midnight. I overheard your conversation with your friend over the phone." Axel chuckled.

"Zexion, you knew too?" Namine said slowly. Zexion nodded.

"So all of us knew... But why did you three reveal?" Sora asked.

"Both Axel and I wanted to know what is she going to do, so we played along, pretending we know nothing about her true self."

"So, where are you going after leaving here?" Riku ask.

"I'll be staying at Nibelheim. And same goes to be studying at there. Thank you for taking care of me, everyone. Especially Riku, thank you"

"Ooooooooooo~ Riku~" Everyone muttered except for Roxas.

-----

"Hey, Namine..." Riku called softly.

"Hm?"

"Since you're leaving... I think... there's no need for me to hide the truth..."

"Huh? The truth? What are you talking about?" Namine laugh a little.

"I love you." Riku said out of a sudden.

Namine blinked for a moment. "Ahaha! You've gotta be pulling my leg now, right? Hey, it's not funny at all. Since it's not funny, why am I laughing then? Haha." Namine laughed.

"I love you and I'm not joking. I fell in love with you without noticing at all. And I know... You love Roxas..." Riku's voice went lower and lower as he said.

Namine stop packing her bag and look up at Riku. "Look... I don't love anyone. Not Roxas, not anyone. I treat everyone as my brother, including you and Roxas." After a few moment of silence, Namine started to explain again. "I admit... I used to think that I fell in love with Roxas... But it's not that kind of affection I have towards Roxas that I thought... When you guys were working in my future sister-in-law's bar... I thought about it and I then realized that..." Namine zip her bagpack and look up. "I love Roxas as a friend, a brother. Not as lover. I love him the same way as I love my brother, Cloud."

Namine sighed and laugh. "Why am I explaining these to you... Whatever you choose to whether believe me or not, since I'm leaving here anyway..."

"Wait." Riku held her hand. "I'm sorry..."

"Nah, it's okay. I'm not blaming you or whatever. Now, get some rest, it's getting late..."

After Riku left, Roxas came in. "Hey, Nami..."

"What's up?"

"I overheard your conversation with Riku earlier..."

Namine did nothing but stare at the ground. "Okay... So?"

Roxas stopped before saying what he wanted to say as he thought that it would be better if it's left unsaid. "Nothing." He smile. "Get some rest, since you're leaving early tomorrow morning."

-----

"_The train to Nibelheim will be arriving in 10 minutes time. The train to Nibelheim will be arriving in 10 minutes time."_

"See ya at the end of the year. We'll be going to Nibelheim and work at the bar." Sora smile.

"Sure. See you guys then" Namine smile. "Thank you for everything, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Axel and Zexion." Namine went forward to Sora. "Thank you, Sora. For helping me, worrying about me when I'm injuried and keeping my true self as a secret." Then Namine walk to Riku. "Thank you for being there to help me. As the first person to know about my true self, you really helped me a lot. Thank you." Then Namine walk to Zexion. "I knew that you know about me being a girl and helped me a lot just to let other people not to know about my identity for a long time, Zexion. Thank you."

"Hey what about me and Roxas?!" Axel pouted.

"You! All you did was embarrassed me! How could I thank you for that?!" Namine exclaimed, Axel scratch the back of his head. "But I still want to thank you for teaching me the new techniques during basketball trainings." Axel showed a thumb up. "And Roxas, thank you for treating me food everyday."

"Wait, Namine." Roxas called out.

"What is it?"

"About yesterday... I actually wanted to tell you that I love you too... As a lover..." Roxas said slowly.

Namine smiled and laugh a little before taking his and Riku's hand into hers. "No matter what happens, no matter who loves me as a lover, I love both of you as a friend, a brother. And we will always be best friends, right guys?" Namine look over at Sora and the others. They all smiled and Zexion smiled for the first time. Namine walk forward to Zexion. "You smiled. Even after that incident, you smiled. I heard from Xion. You hate womens because your mother had ill-treat you and your sister. Despite being tortured and abused, you protected your sister. And I'm glad that you're adopted by a pair of kind couple after that." Namine hug Zexion.

_"The train to Nibelheim has arrived. The train to Nibelheim has arrived. Please mind the platform gap"_

"I gotta go, buddies." Namine gave the five guys a hug. "Thank you for everything, guys."

Namine watch the guys waving to her as the guys watch her. "There goes to my life in Twilight Boys' High... It's enjoyable and memorable."

Namine's POV

_That's right... No matter what happens, all of them are still my best friends. My best brothers. My best roommates. My best classmates. And my best training mates. Sora, he's a nice guy. He defended me a lot of times when Axel bullied me and got himself bullied instead of me. Roxas, his farternal twins, a quiet yet hyper boy who loves eating ice-cream. Axel, a annoying person with a heart of gold. Zexion, a person who may look cold to you, but the truth is, he is really an heart-warming person who loves helping people. And lastly, Riku. He helped me for countless times. When I'm sad, he told me jokes and made silly faces which no one can ever imagined. When I happy, he's happy but never express them. When I'm angry, he would try to know who made me angry and find that person. Oh, and not to forget Noctis, Zidane and Demyx!_

_Those three are one of the best! They helped me countless times when in school. Zidane helped me during Chemistry lesson, especially during experiments. And Demyx, he stood up for me when I got bullied by a person and beaten up that person for me. Don't get the wrong idea, I had never wanted him to beat that person up, but the bully is way too much that Demyx can't stand it anymore. And lastly, Noctis. During a music lesson, I dropped the Violin by accident and in result, it spoilt. The teacher was mad at me, real mad and wanted me to pay for it. I don't have that much money to pay! But then, Noctis came up and say that he's the one who broke it and paid for it in the end._

_An all boys' school ain't that bad as what Kairi thought... There are full of kind-hearted and friendly people. Ah... How I hope I could rewind the time and go back to the past..._

-----

5 months later

"Excuse me, but is it the basketball club here?" A nerdy voice ask.

"Yeah..." The brunette said without turning around. The dorm sounded quiet, Axel isn't as welcoming as usual anymore... What happened?

"Looks like I'm not missed at all huh?" A familiar voice said sarcastically.

"Well you can leave if you want t--" Axel stop after finding the voice familiar. He turned his head around and find himself their dorm's hyper-ness. Because of this person, the dorm became lively. But without this perosn, the whole dorm and the people there became boring and cold. Even the most irritating person like Axel became cold and quiet after this person left. Now that this person came back, all of them can't help it but go crazy.

"NAMINE!! YOU'RE BACK!" Sora ran and hug Namine.

"Yup, I'm back in action. My brother and my sis-in-law let me come back when they see how sad I am without you guys."

Sora ruffle Namine's head until the wig dropped. All of them laughed. "We missed you! Look what our dorm had became after you had gone to Nibelheim! It's so quiet! All of us became cold and ignorant without you!"

"Well, that's a great thing, isn't it? It shows how important I am to you guys." Namine joked. "I'm sorry for leaving earlier. But I promise. We will be staying together forever.."

_Forever... and ever..._


End file.
